More Than Just Lyrics
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A set of song fics. They should all be Robbie and Jackie. I don't have the inclination to add any more to this.
1. 7 Things

**A/N: New set of one shots but these are based on the lyrics for different songs. Because I'm so cool, I like this song a lot and think that it suits Robbie and Jackie really well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jackie, Robbie, or the song.**

*******

**_7 Things by Miley Cyrus_**

**_***_**

Jackie was in her flat, nursing a big glass of wine. She and Robbie weren't in the best of places just now and she had no idea what to feel about him, all her emotions were conflicted. The old saying went, "there's a fine line between love and hate" but for her and Robbie it felt like a huge chasm. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell him this out loud so instead she decided to write it down.

After a couple of years working together, they had settled down into some kind of routine where they would mess around with each other. They both loved it but then one day it just vanished. They had somehow drifted apart overnight, Jackie couldn't hide the fact that it hurt her to be in touching distance with Robbie but not to be able to even talk to him. One day, just a week or so ago, the rain was pouring down on them and Jackie knew that the silence between them wouldn't stop until he realised what she really thought.

She grabbed a pad of paper from her shelf and got a pen from her bag and started to write.

_Robbie,_

_I need you to know this before anything else. Here's a list of the seven things I hate the most about you;_

_1. You are so vain. Everyone knows it, even you know it. Before we go out for a drink you say you need the toilet, we all know that that's your way of saying that you're going to make sure your hair is perfect.  
2. You play the stupidest games with my mind. At times you would flirt every second away with me but then it changes and now you don't even look at me.  
3. You can be insecure at times. You think that no one notices but I do, I always know what your thinking. True enough you also know what I'm thinking, except my obvious feelings about you.  
4. I know you love me, but there is always some young model or whatever that you like as well. I hate trying to compete with them, it shouldn't be like that, and I know I am probably over-reacting but it's the truth Robbie.  
5. There is no denying that you are always great at making me laugh but then there are the times that you can reduce me to tears. You know exactly what to say to make me show a certain emotion.  
6. Your so called 'friends' are the most pointless creatures on Earth. They are made up of junkies and criminals and have nothing going on with their lives. Robbie, you're better than them in every way but you still go out with them, you buy them the alcohol that they're craving, and just act like them. I hate it.  
7. There is no doubting that I love you more than anything and in the beginning I couldn't stand letting someone - especially you - get this deep into me. It frightened me._

She knew that if he felt sorry for what he had done he would apologise after reading this. If he did mean it then she would accept it without a moments' hesitation but if he dare to text the apology then she would ignore it and press a couple of buttons to make it disappear forever. He would have to be the one to make the first move after she did this.

Jackie couldn't leave the letter like this though. She hadn't even mentioned any of his wonderful attributes. Although if she started on his great things, she would be there for a few years; there was far too many. So she settled on the things that she liked.

_I've only just realised that I can't leave this, it's incredibly unfinished. The seven things I like about you Robbie are;_

_1. Your hair is wonderful. I feel that if I run my fingers through it, it would be soft and would always go back to how it had been before. Even when you've not brushed it it's still fabulous. You've started to wear it differently recently, it makes you look smarter but the scruffy look has always suited you.  
2. Those eyes. They are the things that I can stare into for ages and never get bored. I sound slightly stalkerish when I say this but I think that I know the exact shape and colour of them because of how much I slyly look at them in the office.  
3. When we're just out in the pub you usually wear the same old jeans. Out of all the people in this world, you are the person I would guess would buy a new pair every other week but apparently not. The hems at the bottom of the legs are getting more and more frayed but they suit you just like your hair does.  
4. Even if it is just a light brush on the cheek, we both know that we will never forget it. We act awkward afterwards but we can't take our eyes off each other. I know you can feel it too.  
__5. When you are in one of your jokey moods, I find it perfect, you say the funniest things just to make me smile. Understsand this though: some of the things you say are horrible and I can't stand you seeing me in tears. But I can deal with that, I want to put up with it simply because it is you and I want to spend all my spare time in your company.  
6. When we need the other to feel better we always hold hands or put an arm around a shoulder, have you ever noticed that? It makes everything that's troubling me go out the window, you make everything alright again. I want to be with that person again, I want to joke and flirt and just be like we used to, or maybe more. Just not like this.  
7. But no matter how much of a stupid arse you are, you still manage to make me love you. And if there is any possibility that you feel as strongly as I do about you, then tell me, please._

_Hope to speak to you soon, Jackie._

She put it in an envelope which she sealed and worte in her familiar handwriting _To Robbie _on the front.

*******

She left the letter in his locker the next again morning, he had got her a key cut a while ago in case of emergencies. He would hopefully find it after work when he got his personal items out of it. As she was closing the door on it, she saw the edge of a photo underneath a set of trainers: it was one of himself and Jamie when he was a baby. Robbie looked so happy and she knew that at that time he had no idea that it would end in a divorce and hardly any time with the little boy. She smiled as she tucked the photo back into it's hiding place and turned the key in the lock. It was up to Robbie now.

*******

Later that night she heard a knock on her front door and went to answer it. She found Robbie standing there with the letter in his hand.

"Jackie, I hate those things about me too. The reason I stopped talking to you a fortnight ago was because that night I saw all those flaws staring back at me from a mirror and I couldn't see how a woman like you could ever feel the same way that I did with her, so I got depressed and couldn't bear to see you laughing with me when I thought there was no chance for us loving each other. I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart I am so sorry."

Jackie started to smile as she realised that they might just work this out together. Yeah, there would be arguments but that was because they was Robbie and Jackie, they could argue for hours on end but deep down still loved the other.

He gently took her face in his hand and lowered his lips down onto hers. The letter fell out off his hand and onto the ground.

"Can this be another thing you like about me." They both grinned and let their heads touch together.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too Robbie."

She could live with the first seven things _because_ of the latter seven. He could be as vain as he wanted to be but as long as he still loved her it wouldn't change anything between them.


	2. You Want To Make A Memory

**A/N: Woop for another one of these, it's shorter than the last though! Next Sunday is our lovely John Michie's birthday so I should have a new one shot up then. Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews you gave me for the first chapter. This will be the first of at least three song shots based on Bon Jovi songs.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Robbie, Jackie or the song.**

*******

**_(You Want To) Make A Memory - Bon Jovi_**

*******

He had missed this sort of evening. It was just Robbie and Jackie, like it had been for a decade or so. They were sitting on his couch, chatting about nothing of great importance, acting as though it it solved the greatest of life's mysteries. They had been so caught up in work that he hadn't had the chance to ask how she had been doing over the past few weeks. He saw her looking over at her car keys that were lying on the table. She was desperately trying to think of any kind of excuse not to go back to her empty apartment, away from him.

He could see how frustrated she was, trying to come up with her decision to stay or not. Why couldn't she just voice her thoughts to him?

"Jackie, baby, calm down. Stay for tonight, there's nowhere else we should be."

She gazed over at him,

"What would we do?"

"Do you want to make a memory?"

Robbie had been clearing out one of his cupboards the past weekend and had came across an older picture of the two of them. Jackie had burst out laughing when she had set eyes on it. He couldn't imagine anything better than hearing it. Then her phone rang, she gazed down to her caller ID, a look of frustration on her face. He didn't want to know who had got her this annoyed and if he found out it was some guy she had hooked up with who had messed with her feelings, he would find him and hurt him quite severely. Jackie saw his expression and smiled,

"Robbie, it's just my brother, he's been calling all day, trying to get me to go out with one of his friends."

He felt relieved that it wasn't a new date or whoever, but was slightly put off that she might be looking elsewhere for a guy. If she made up her mind and it was to go away, of course he would understand. But if she stayed then he had an idea. They could do something to remember, just for the two of them to indulge in. She would steal some of his time but it didn't matter, because she would also be stealing a bit of him.

"Why don't you go out with him? At least your brother would approve."

"I guess I want memories with someone I already know, even if my brother doesn't appove of his previous bad reputation."

"Like who?"

She looked down at the carpeted floor to avoid his eyes, "You."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Robbie gathered up the courage to move closer and take the glass out of her hand and placed his palm on her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. She held his gaze as they closed the gap in between their lips. It was the first of many memories made by them that night and they loved every one of them, and each other.


	3. Better Than Me

**A/N: Have to admit I had never heard of this song or band until I read a Waking The Dead fic based on it, so I checked it out and I thought it would really go with this. So enjoy.**

*******

_**Better Than Me – Hinder**_

*******

Robbie and Jackie had been sleeping together for a month or so, and although they were keeping it secret Stuart and Matt could see how much happier they had been since the affair started. One morning while it was just the two of them in the kitchen area, Robbie blurted out,

"Jackie, I know that you could do so much better than me. And because of this I can't see why we should carry on with this little bit of fun we've been having." Jackie didn't understand where this had came from because just a few minutes before he had tried to pin her against the wall and kiss her.

He got home that night and was sitting in his bed with his head in his hands. He could see the place where Jackie used to put her nightgown at the bottom of his bed, in case she got cold at night and Robbie wasn't around. That was when he began to feel guilty. He knew how deeply he felt for Jackie and he had a horrible feeling that she felt the same way.

When he had decided to end it between them, he had tried to convince himself that he wouldn't miss her but that was lost when he started remembering little things about her. The way when they were in bed, that she would mould herself into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. The chaste kisses in the office after they made sure no-one was watching tasted wonderful, no matter how little time they lasted. But compared to him, he thought, there were so many better men out there. And it was nearly killing him but all he truly wanted was for Jackie to be happy.

Jackie had put a small box of her old notes and keepsakes under Robbie's bed, just so she had some of her own personal belongings with her when she stayed over. Robbie couldn't get to sleep because of what he had done so rolled over, trying not to breathe in the smell of Jackie's perfume from the pillow, and picked it up. He found the pictures that she had been complaining about losing the other night when they had been in her flat. They were cute ones of her from when they had first got together and he had got bored with a camera.

He noticed that without Jackie lying next to him the bed was far too cold. He prayed that he could go back in time and kiss her with all his might instead of telling her it was over. Just to tell her those three little words that they were both too afraid to say to each other would have made her so pleased and he would be glad that he had finally admitted it. If they didn't get back together then he would regret it every day for the rest of his life. This couldn't be the end of the road for them, could it?!

He missed her too much. It had only been thirteen hours since he had last kissed her but he was beginning to believe that he couldn't cope without her any more.

Thirteen hours since he suddenly made up his mind to break them up. Thirteen hours since the biggest mistake of his life.

He decided then what he had to do. He got up and put some clothes from his wardrobe on and drove to Jackie's flat.

He knocked on the door and was surprised when she opened it fully dressed. He could see that her eyes were red and swollen from the volume of tears that she had produced since she had left work, and that she looked as though she was trying to gather up some hatred toward him, but failing. All he wanted to do then was take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"All I want is for you to be happy Jackie."

"You've got a funny way of showing it!" She could feel that the tears were wanting to make a comeback. She wanted to feel Robbie's body close to hers, just to feel safe and as though nothing could ever hurt her.

"But darling, you could find a guy ten times better than me."

"I don't care. They wouldn't be you. Do you understand that Robbie?"

"I understand that you might be making a huge mistake by saying that because I'm nowhere near good enough for you."

"You broke my heart this morning Robs by saying stupid things like that."

"I know, and I will never make it up to you but here's a start... I love you Jackie Reid." It was the first time he had said that aloud and she knew it as well. They both smiled and Jackie looed into his eyes,

"I love you too Robbie, even if you aren't worthy of having me, which I obviously still highly doubt."

"So are we back together?"

"Yes. Unless you scare me again like you did earlier." He let her fall into his arms and held her as tightly as he could. He would never let her go again, no matter what doubts he had about himself.


	4. You Belong With Me

**A/N: I feel liker I've been neglecting my fics so I'm busy working on them all! Not sure if I like the ending of this but I feel good enough to publish it.**

*******

**_You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift_**

**_***_**

Robbie and Jackie were in the office. He was trying to calm down his latest girlfriend over the phone. He had said some sarcastic comment to her the day previous that Jackie had found quite funny but Cassie hadn't. Some people just didn't understand Robbie's humour like she did.

Jackie was sitting in front of her computer, she was listening to some classic 80's music that she had tranferred from her laptop onto her work computer for Tuesday nights just like this. She would be surprised if Cassie had even heard of Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart, never mind having it in her top ten of all time. Jackie could recite Robbie's life history in about five minutes because she had heard it so many times. Whereas Cassie probably didn't even know who Gaby or Jamie were.

Jackie could see that she and Cassie were different in every way. Cassie looked like a tart in mini skirts and skimpy tops whilst Jackie turned up in jeans and t-shirts that covered her flesh. If they had been at high school Cassie would definately be cheer captain while Jackie would only be for emergencies. She couldn't help but imagine the day that he woke up from one of his normal sex filled dreams and realise that the woman put on the planet for him had been with him for so long.

They were walking home from the pub where they had met up a couple of hours after work. He was in his old jeans that he had been wearing the night before as well and the usage was beginning to show in the form of rips and fading. His arm was around her shoulder as normal and she couldn't help thinking that this was how it it was supposed to be. But he still had Cassie as far as she knew. They found a bench to sit and eat the bag of chips that he had wanted and she had had to pay for. He was joking around and didn't realise he had a drop of ketchup on the side of his cheek. Jackie noticed had couldn't stop giggling as he tried to work out what was wrong. It was just too easy for both of them to be around each other.

His wonderful smile that could not only light up the whole city but was also one of Jackie's favourite things to look at. But since he had started dating Cassie she had maybe only saw it once, and that was because Jackie had just made a fantastic joke about Stuart.

He had came over to her house the following night, just like he had a couple of months ago before he started it off with Cassie. He had been upset although he had tried to hide it. She could see through the extremely well-trained veneer so made a few jokes about her own lack of a personal life and he began to laugh after a while. She had put on a CD that had his favourite songs on it along with a few of hers as they chatted about what they wanted to do in the future. Neither of them said that they only truly wanted the person sitting next to them for the rest of their lives.

They somehow got onto the subject of their failed marriages and ended up trying to outdo the other on who had the worst. It was during this conversation that Robbie admitted he had broke up with Cassie and he noticed a tiny spark of happiness in her eyes as he said this and wondered what was going on inside her head.

She rested her chin on her hands and he drew lazy circles on the arm closest to him. She gave him a small smile and leaned into his arms. They could stay like that forever, as long as they were close to the other they knew would be fine.


	5. Breathless

**A/N: Quite probably my last chapter of this for a while. I was going to write one for A Million Love Song by Take That but then heard this one and fell for it instantly. You guys are getting a real insight into my iPod collection ;) This one's short and mostly just describes their feelings.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the two lovely characters or the song; it's The Corrs'.**

*******

_Breathless by The Corrs_

*******

The night was beginning to creep through the curtains but she didn't care. She could feel his warm arms around her stomach; his gentle breath tickling the nape of her neck as it slowed down while he fell deeper into sleep after their bit of afternoon fun. She had waited hours for him to turn up and she had began to pine for any contact with him even if it was just a brush of hands. Everything he did for her made her feel as though she had no energy left to stand up or do anything that caused her to be apart from him and his touch.

She could never succeed in lying to Robbie. It was one of the few things that she always failed in. He could see through her half-truths and full blown fakes and would always confront her about it. It was during one of these confrontations that they had became more personal with their insults, this had led for her to say she didn't love him. It was the closest she had come to denying her true feelings for him but the break of her voice was a huge give-away. It was the quickest he had been able to guess that she was lying so he had grabbed her by the wrists as she turned away and pressed his lips against hers. She had got lost in the kiss and knew that she couldn't fight against herself anymore.

Jackie had went into a light sleep and felt Robbie as he lifted one of his arms off her. She knew that as soon as they were both fully awake he would manage to make her feel breathless with just one of his lip-scorching kisses. Robbie could spend ages just teasing her and tempting her and for the first time in for however long she had went with guys for, Robbie was the first whom she let do this to her. And it worked. Whenever he did this she could never deny that she loved him and she couldn't wait for the next kiss from him. She had been thinking about all this for a while and by the time she realised the time Robbie was already kissing her shoulder blade and across her back.

In Jackie's mind she thought that even if something horrible happened and one or both of them didn't wake up in the morning then she wouldn't be upset. If this was the last night they would get to be alive then she would smile. All that she had at this moment with him was what she had always wanted. Feeling his lips going on a tour around her neck was everything that she could have hoped or dreamed of when she was younger. He gave her all the love she needed and that surprised her. She had never thought that she could feel this strongly for another human especially feeling it towards Robbie Ross but she did and it was reciprocated by him. That was unbelievable for her, out of all the women Robbie had been with he had swore to Jackie that he loved her at least five times greater than any of them and he was telling the truth.

The past few weeks, which were turning into months now, had felt like a dream to Jackie. She knew she wasn't asleep and she could actually touch him whenever she wanted but she always had an odd sense that she was going to wake up and he wouldn't be there and that she would find out that nothing had ever happened between them. It would kill her. She kept willing herself to not lose him or this feeling that suddenly had appeared in her stomach whenever he was in the same room as her or her inconsistent heartbeat that went too fast while he was kissing her and too slowly when they were apart. At the same time Robbie was hoping that Jackie would never leave him. He had grown to depend on her being next to him during the full night and most of the day. He hated the feeling so attached to her but he didn't want to think of the possibility of going back to life without his girl; he wanted them to be left breathless by the other for as long as it was humanly allowed.

He felt her turn around in his arms and she pressed a kiss to his chin to the jawline and then finally to his mouth. His hands moved to the sides of her face and pulled her lips even closer into his, he said into her mouth, "Come on Jackie, leave me breathless." His wish was her command as her fingers traced the line from his waist to the top of his head and into his unbrushed hair._  
_


	6. Fall For You

**A/N: I don't think I will give up this set any time soon because I do adore writing them :) And this is one of my favourite songs ever so I attempted to make something out of it. And I am in the process of writing a few more fics including a family one with Bella coming back and a chapter fic where Jackie's ill, they'll be up sometime soon because I'm basically on holiday for Christmas :D Love.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Robbie, Jackie or the song because they're owned by Glenn Chandler, and John Vesely.**

*******

**_Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade_**

*******

Robbie and Jackie were on her couch, his arms were wrapped around her as they watched the TV. The thing Robbie was most pleased about that night was that for the first time in what felt like forever they weren't arguing with each other. It felt like how it had when they had first started dating. How it was supposed to be. They had been going out for meals and sleeping together for six months but after about seven weeks they had begun to shout at each other for the smallest things and although they usually made up with kisses they were both worried because it was never how they had wanted things to be like between them. But they had never expressed their real feelings out loud and deep down that was why they were arguing. They were daring the other to admit how badly they wanted the other.

He kissed the top of her head as Jackie tried to think of a reason for his calm state tonight. They both knew that Jackie thought Robbie wasn't putting enough effort into their relationship and that it was getting to the stage where she had been worn down so much that she was thinking about breaking up with him, even though she loved him more than she ever thought possible.

He felt her breathe in deeply and Robbie knew that she was about to break both their hearts by saying that she couldn't carry on the way they were. Robbie placed a finger over her lips just as she uttered his name. She closed her eyes and let a few tears trail down her cheeks, she hated that he could make her do whatever he wanted her to by just the simplest of actions.

Robbie could feel the pain emitting from her body and wanted to tell her the truth. That tonight he was succeeding in falling for her all over again. He didn't know how or why, but holding her close like this was affecting the part of his brain that was telling him to run away before he had no control left over his feelings. And he couldn't let Jackie change his mind when he needed to tell her something that he had never said to anyone before. He had to say it or else he wouldn't be able to survive through the night because she would have left him.

"Jackie, I swear I will never be able to find anyone like you ever again. You are impossibly gorgeous and funny and simply no one in the whole world is anything like you. You're my one of a kind... I'm in love with you Jackie."

Jackie still hadn't dared to look at his face but she could feel a little water landing on her hair. She had never saw him cry before and in their early days he had promised her he would never allow her to see him fall apart. He hadn't intended to be like this but something had changed in those few moments of the confession. Robbie had always thought Jackie had saw him as a strong person who didn't show emotion and although he had now failed in that, he had to prove to and tell Jackie that he had loved her from the very beginning.

So there they were; sitting on Jackie's couch in her living room, both with wet cheeks, when Jackie shifted out of Robbie's arms and turned around and sat with her knees bent under her, looking straight into her lover's eyes. He sat up a little straighter, scared in case she still wanted to split up with him.

"I love you so much Robbie."_  
_

She kissed him gently and then nestled her face into his chest and breathed in his scent. He was going to let her do whatever she wanted to because he was now hers to keep forever. After a few moments, whenever she opened her mouth to speak he would halt it by covering her mouth with his own. They didn't have to say anything because it would never convey how deeply they felt about the other. As long as she remembered him when she fell asleep with his arms around her this night, then he would fall for her over and over again and never go back a step. Jackie owned every feeling that had previously been Robbie's and he owned everyone of hers. They could never go back to where they had been with the constant fighting and silence. Robbie and Jackie had finally confessed what they had always known deep down: they loved each other more than they had ever and would ever love anyone or anything in their lives. And they could not imagine what they would do if something happened in the future to spoil this.


	7. Hold On

**Authors Note: This isn't just a chapter of More Than Just Lyrics, this is war between Helen and I thanks to Emma giving Helen and then both of us a challenge to write a song fic based on this song, which we decided to have a competition with. This has been fun :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song. I own Jackie's family situation because I don't actually know if they get on or not.**

*******

**Hold On – Michael Bublé**

*******

Everyone always used to tell Jackie that she was lucky because she got to spend every day with Robbie but back then she hated it. She detested having to work so closely with the man she loved because she could, and would, never tell him how she felt. She used to settle for sleeping with men that she forced herself to like because she wanted a bit of fun and, if truth be told, she always wanted it to be Robbie who was with her on these nights and all the other ones too.

Robbie on the other hand was always told he was lucky because he had a great job and got the chance to sleep with any woman he wanted because he had that rugged hairstyle, perfect body and a voice that made women swoon and instantly fall for him. He had never considered that he truly was lucky, even though he always agreed with the other person. He felt as though he had always been depriving his heart of something whenever he looked at his DS; he had never admitted to himself that he loved his best friend, Jackie Reid, but he knew something was missing from his life whenever she invaded his line of sight or brushed past him when they walked past each other.

All that had changed when they had got incredibly drunk after work one night after a tiring and emotionally challenging case. Stuart and Burke had left them by about ten o'clock whilst they kept ordering more alcohol. They had stayed in the pub for over an hour more then left and got a bag of chips from the chip shop next to Jackie's flat. Neither had to ask if Robbie was coming in to her flat when they got there and after thirty minutes they were in the bedroom acting out all the fantasies they had dreamt of with the other.

*******

They had broke up on several occasions over the five months but had always got back together within three or four days and after three months they had finally confessed that they loved their partner. They couldn't remember a single night when they had been in this relationship that they hadn't been together, even if they weren't having sex they were always effortlessly chatting with each other in one of their flats or the pub, Stuart and Burke usually just ignored all these conversations because they didn't want to intrude on the couple's private life.

*******

Lying here on the couch in Robbie's flat, which was becoming her flat too because of the endless time she spent there, made them both realise how lucky they had been back then. Granted, they hadn't been in the arms of the person they loved but at least they knew who that person was.

The phone rang and since Robbie looked as though he couldn't be bothered standing up Jackie got up and answered it. Robbie watched as her expression changed from content to scared and finally to upset and angry.

"Who was that?"

"My dad," tears started to fall down her cheeks, "My brother has just been taken in to hospital with a suspected overdose and they still don't want anything to do with me and they aren't allowing me to visit."

"What do you mean _still_?" Robbie had never considered that Jackie had an estranged family but this seemed to be proving otherwise.

"My brothers and I haven't spoken more than three words to each other since I got a job in the police."

"Really?"

"Yeah and it's because the four of us were brought up to give as good as we got and to never involve the police, so they took that to mean excluding me from everything. I've never told anyone this, not even Stuart."

"Oh God Jackie, come here." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as her sobbing took over the rest of her body. Her arms instinctively went round his torso, she knew that he would always be there to hold onto when life managed to get her down.

*******

When they got in to bed that night Robbie quietly whispered to her, "Hold on to me tight tonight, if you want." Jackie was thankful for the warm embrace because she needed something to keep her from breaking down, and with Robbie next to her they were stronger than she, or himself, could ever be by themselves. A few moments later Robbie wasn't sure if Jackie was still awake but said in a soft voice, "You don't ever have to let me go," and kissed her on the tip of her nose. He didn't see the small smile that crept across Jackie's face as she began to settle down in to a sleep, keeping her arms tight around her lover.

Robbie and Jackie had both had their fair share of events that made the lives they knew fall apart around them but they had never once blamed the other for anything because deep down they recognised that it wasn't their fault, it was just life throwing up bad things.

Robbie was lying with his arms around Jackie's torso as he thought about all the ideas they had for their life together. He could guess that they wouldn't have everything they planned but Robbie had no doubt that they could work it out. It may be hard to see but he had so much faith in their love for each other that he believed the relationship could endure more than a few rocky patches and last for an eternity, if they wished.

He had no idea how long he had been pondering this but when he felt Jackie hold on to him tighter he looked down and smiled when he saw she had woke up. She put a faint smile on her own mouth as the tears from earlier threatened to spill again, Robbie noticed this and pulled her even closer to his chest.

"It'll be alright, one day your brothers will realise what they're missing in the form of their little sister."

"And if they don't?"

"Well then it will just be you and me together. All we'll have is the rest of time to make sure we are everything that the other needs. Just hold on to me Jackie," he said seriously as she began to comprehend how much Robbie actually cared about her.

He gently rand his palm down her cheek, "I know you always regretted not having children Jackie but look at what you do have: friends that are almost like family, a great job, beautiful looks-"

"You," she interrupted with a grin, "I know my life is fabulous Robbie, it's just the thought of what my life would be without some of that or with more."

"You don't just have me, honey, you also have this kind of love that only I could give to you. I'll try and give you all what you want but honestly Jackie what we have here is enough for me if we don't get anything more."

"I do agree with you Robbie and I love you more for everything you've done for me today. So, when you need it, you can hold on to me just as tightly and I'll promise that it will be alright, because when we're together I feel stronger than I have ever been alone, and I think you might feel the same when you're with me." They smiled at each other as Robbie pressed his lips onto hers.

"They always did say we were the lucky ones, didn't they Jackie?"


	8. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Authors Note: I'm on a roll! Snow days FTW cause they make me have time to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song, go to Glenn Chandler or Bon Jovi for that.**

*******

**You Give Love A Bad Name – Bon Jovi**

*******

Robbie was staring across his work at the woman who was to blame for what he was feeling nowadays. It was all her fault that he felt as though he had been shot through the heart. This wasn't what love was supposed to be like; he shouldn't feel in pain every time he looked at Jackie and he shouldn't be so scared to tell her what he was thinking.

They were by themselves because Stuart and Matt had left earlier after finishing. Jackie looked up from her computer screen and saw Robbie watching her,

"What are you looking at Ross?" She asked with what Robbie could only describe as an angel's smile.

"Nothing Jackie, just my idea of heaven." She always managed to cause him to think she promised him heaven on a plate but obviously she didn't know what was going through his head all these times so he felt as though he was being dragged through hell. The unbreakable, metaphorical, chains of his love for her were wrapping tighter around his body every time he saw her and it felt as though that this passion was a prison from which there was no escape.

"Do you like what you see?"

She was like a loaded gun with the way she could fire back one liners and Robbie was usually the one on the receiving end of them and he could never find a way to run from her jokey taunts and insults. No one, not even Stuart or Matt would ever be able to save Robbie from this because the damage had been done long ago: he had fell in love with Jackie Reid.

He would never feel responsible for falling so deeply for her. What she did to him gave love a bad name and she didn't even know it herself. He just played his part by turning up to work and sitting opposite her whilst she played her teasing game without realising it herself. He wanted to scream at her and tell her to stop making love like his develop.

Robbie always knew when she was putting a fake smile on her lips because her eyes didn't twinkle as much as he knew they could. He watched as she drummed her fingers against her lips, no doubt trying to think of a word that was evading her mind. It was the first time he had saw her with painted nails, they were blood red and perfectly applied. God he had no idea how the school boys that she had interrogated on past occasions managed to answer her questions because never mind being a teenage boy's ultimate fantasy; she was his as well. Although she was always so fierce and guarded in front of members of the public, hardly anyone knew that she acted so shy in front of her close friends, especially himself.

As far as he knew the first proper kiss Jackie had was her teenage sweetheart before his family moved away, it was her first kiss goodbye and her first kiss all at the same time. He hated to think what she must have went through back then as a fifteen year old who was getting ready to sit her exams just after her heart had been broken. The situation now may be unconditionally Jackie's fault but he vowed not to hurt her if he could help it.

"Oh I do." The time had come for Robbie to tell her the truth, "Do you mind if I say I love you?"

"I love you too Robbie." She responded nonchalantly and he knew that she meant just as friends. He took a deep breath and carried on.

"No, I mean, I'm in love with you." It was a good thing that they were the only two in the office because Jackie couldn't help but let out some choice curses out through her lips.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"What?!"

"Is it _that_ obvious that I'm in love with you that you have to console me by saying the feelings are mutual?"

"You're... You are in love with me?!"

"Yes! Why did you say that you are, if it wasn't for comfort?!"

"Because I am. Darling, you give love a bad name when you tempt and tease me! You've been driving me wild today with your comments, and really Jackie red nails? Did you not think I might just be a little aroused by that?!"

Her jaw dropped open as thoughts swirled around her head, "Oh my God, you're telling the truth aren't you Robbie? And if you must know I painted my nails to try and get you to notice me."

"Yes, God's honest truth. I've been noticing you for ever Jackie, I've noticed the shyness that you try and hide, I notice the way you are scared in case another man breaks your heart and the thing I've noticed most over the past decade is the fact I've fell head over heels in love with you." By this point they were both stood up facing each other, away from their desks, nothing separating them except a few small footsteps.

Robbie took the first step towards her and within a fraction of a second Jackie had took the next one. They moved closer and just as Robbie placed the palm of his hand on her cheek she whispered,

"The only time I act shy is when you're near me and I try to shield it from being seen because I'm scared in case it shows through how much I depend on you. I love you more than anything I've ever came into contact with in my entire life."

"I adore you so much Jackie Reid." He lowered his head and softly put his lips on top of hers. Jackie let her arms venture up his body and eventually her fingers got lost in his messed up hair, the kiss began to deepen quickly and if they were entirely honest they couldn't care less if someone walked in at this moment because they wouldn't even notice whoever it was, they were far too interested in exploring the body of their source of love and happiness.

*******

**Authors Note 2: I did not mean to make it so fluffy but oh well *facepalm* :P**


	9. Heartbeat

**Authors Note: Anyone else noticing how these are turning into just thoughts with a couple of lines of dialogue, hahaa? This one turns fluffy near the end so Helen and Chelle are probably going to be pleased along with most of you other cool people! Anyway love and hugs to everyone of my readers!**

**Disclaimer: Scouting For Girls own the song and Glenn Chandler has the characters.**

*******

**Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls**

*******_  
_

Robbie couldn't help but wonder if he was the only person in Jackie's heart and even if he was then did he have a hope of getting and - what he wanted more than anything - owning the heart of the woman he had lusted after for far too long and he realised that although she didn't know about his feelings yet, he loved the secret chasing around he did with her. Jackie was such a tease in his eyes: the way she swayed her hips when she knew he was watching her from behind just because she could, and when he slyly watched her type up reports or letters in a computer he saw her lips moving as she silently mouthed the words that she wanted to herself. After ten years of her mouthing out words like that he had began to believe that she had no idea that she did it and he wasn't going to tell her because he thought it was so adorable. She was his little star; she helped him out whenever he needed it whether it was professional or personal issues.

He came to the conclusion that he hopefully was still the only man in Jackie's heart even though she had been dating an accountant called Phil for about two months and she had told Robbie on quite a few occasions that she was serious about him. That was a reason for not allowing herself to be with him but he just wanted a chance to show her that her assumptions about him were wrong. His feelings were starting to tear him apart slowly and painfully. He did love her and he loved feeling this way but he just wished that she would notice or that he could get over her, but he never did have much luck._  
_

Robbie had begun to do everything in his power just to be close to Jackie and he hated how that every single time that they met up for a drink or when he walked into the office in the morning to see her the kitchen area with her back to him, it twisted his stomach in to huge knots, she had so much control over him without understanding it herself. He knew she was almost always up for a laugh with either himself or Stuart unless they had annoyed her somehow and he loved making her grin with one of his, admittedly rubbish, jokes. For some reason he would always let her get away with being a pain in the arse, it was during one of those times that he realised that he was beginning to fall deeply in love with his sergeant.

"Jackie, do you fancy going out for an evening, or even just a night?" he shrugged to try and convey that he didn't mind much about her answer, then decided to give up the act and started to persuade her by saying, "I'll show you the time of your life. After we've finished I'll walk you home in the dark and I will give you my jacket if you want it." He wanted to add that he would also give her every last piece of his heart but he decided against saying that aloud. But when he looked up at her face he saw that she was having an internal debate with herself and she ended up shaking her head from side to side and whispered

"I can't." He realised that she was already going to be having her idea of the time of her life with Phil. He pressed his lips together into a tight smile and nodded, hoping she hadn't saw how hurt he was._  
_

*******

Jackie and Phil were standing in his doorway, he had phoned Jackie that morning and told her that he needed to speak to her urgently that night. That was why she had turned Robbie down at the station. She thought Phil was in danger or had some illness, if she hadn't been as worried then she would have went out with Robbie for a drink, that was her natural home; near Robbie, having a laugh without a care in the world.

"Jackie you're a fantastic girl but I just don't see what future we have together. I'm sorry but it's better that I get this over with now, rather than later when you might start to feel something more for me."

She felt like throwing up, she knew herself that she didn't really love Phil but he was her safety net. With him she didn't have to think about Robbie or her complicated thoughts and feelings about him. The problem with him was that he broke her heart constantly with his sleeping around with any young woman. If she was being totally truthful to herself he was the man she had always been in love with and none of the other men she had been with even scratched the exterior of her heart, unlike Robbie who had not only invaded but completely filled the whole space with himself.

*******

Robbie was lying back on his couch in his flat's living room. He was planning on spending the night drinking to try and forget the day. He hadn't meant to be this upset over her rejection but the moment had took him by surprise and he had came home, switched the TV on and sat down as if he was in mourning although he would see Jackie the next again day when it would hopefully be back to normal.

He sat up quickly when he heard a soft knocking on his front door and shook around his hair with his hand to give the impression that he had actually been busy before the mystery person arrived. He put his hand out to turn the handle and opened the door, he got a shock when he saw Jackie standing there in a little black dress, looking as though she been walking in the current thunderstorm for a good few hours.

"What are you doing here?" He hadn't anticipated the callous tone that his voice had taken on but deep down he knew that his heart had been broken by this woman. Unfortunately at the same time as this he also considered how beautiful she looked in the above-the-knee dress and a drop of perfectly applied make-up on her eyes, cheeks and lips and he couldn't resist falling for her yet again.

"Two reasons: Phil broke up with me so I need a friend and two because I've realised how stupid I was to turn down the offer of a night with you because I honestly love you more than you'll ever comprehend, I was just to scared of admitting it to myself because I don't like being this weak, especially in front of you but I can't keep it in any longer," she said as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. He felt his body melt and he gathered her body in his arms and hugged the life out of her as he kissed the crown of her head and down to her face.

"I skip a heartbeat for you, Jackie Reid, every time that I as much as feel your presence near me. I do anything I can just to be close to you, you're my one in a million and you can have all of me at any time, if you want. I love you."

She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was telling her the whole truth. She wrapped her own arms around his torso and stood up taller so she could reach his lips with her own. The kiss got passionate after only a few gentle meetings of lips, Robbie's hands went to her waist as Jackie's went to the back of his neck. He lifted her body up as their tongues battled to dominate the other's mouth and he took her through to his bedroom where they showed their partner just how much they wanted to be with them.


	10. What Hurts The Most

**Authors Note: Thanks to Emma for suggesting this song in one of our constant conversations, along with Helen, about tying John Michie up in bedrooms (yep that was my idea) and really everything :P I'm getting quicker with my updates :) Oh you'll be gettign another one based on this song but with a more me-ish ending because Helen gave me the idea of doing two when I asked if I could make a happy ending :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters: they're Glenn Chandlers, the song: Rascal Flatts or even the idea for using the song: Emma :D**

*******

**What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts**

*******

Jackie was lying in her bed with all her work clothes still on, her knees had been brought up to her chest and she was resting her chin on them. She could hear the heavy Glaswegian rain bouncing off the roof above her, the house was completely empty because of what she had done three weeks previous. The rain didn't bother her as she let a few tears drop down her cheeks and on to her trousers, she wasn't afraid to cry but the idea of carrying on with her life without Robbie made the droplets fall thicker and faster. She spent her days now pretending that she was okay but how could she be? But faking normality wasn't what hurt her most; it was the fact she had been so close to having her ideal life but she had ruined it all herself.

*******

_Robbie and Jackie had been dating for five months when Robbie had begun questioning how she actually felt about him._

"_Why can't you just bloody say it Jackie?!"_

"_Just accept it, would you?"_

"_No. You know what, I don't think I can do this any more if you won't face up to the simple fact that I love you and you love me just as much." She looked at him stunned at how quickly he was giving up. Didn't he realise how hard it was for her to admit to something she didn't even know herself and that she had much more to say to him._

_Jackie had no idea what to say and Robbie didn't know what else he could say to persuade her to voice her inner feelings, no matter if they weren't what he wanted to hear, he just wanted to know what was going inside her head._

*******

It was after her silence in that argument that she had had to watch him walk away from her and out of the front door to her flat that they spent most of their free time. Almost a month later they were still seeing each other every day at work and whenever they did she had the thoughts of what might have been going straight to the front of her mind, the visions changed every time which showed how she never had known how good or bad their lives could have been.

It was now, in the security of her own flat, that she understood that all she had tried to do while she was with Robbie was to love him for all his flaws and issues that she had never known about before they got together. She saw now that she did love him and she hated the idea that it was all her fault that it had ended._  
_

Jackie was finding it close to impossible to have to deal with the enormous pain she felt everywhere she went, but she was surviving doing it. Being around the people who Robbie and Jackie had spent their time with was hard because she needed to force a smile on to her face although she knew Stuart could see right through it but she had to or else she would break down since she hated being alone if it meant that she wasn't with Robbie.

The hardest things for her to do were to get up, knowing that she wouldn't have Robbie's familiar habit of kissing her back when she was still asleep any time in the future and having to get dressed without his constant attempts to pull her back down on to the bed but the worst times were when she remembered she was living with the regret of breaking up with Robbie.

If she could do it all over again, go back in time to when she was still with Robbie, Jackie would trade anything to give away to him all the words that she had collected in her heart which she hadn't spoken aloud to Robbie. Just to say that she did love him and that he was entirely correct about her feelings towards him, she would give all her earthly possessions for that one chance.

She wiped her tears away from her face and decided that she would get through this no matter how hard it was. Then all the reasons for this tough time came back. They were within touching distance of each other during all their working hours and she still hadn't even built up the courage to say any of the things that were still building up in her mind. Even though it now wasn't necessarily away from her watching him walk somewhere without her broke her up inside. Jackie realised that he still didn't know to this day what could have been if she had just told him the truth that had always been buried deep down in her heart, she had been simply to afraid of saying it to his face. The problem was that he had saw that she loved him but he just wanted confirmation of it.

She shook her head and stood up, walking in the direction of her wardrobe, ready to get changed and try once more to get over Robbie. She had to and she had to believe this herself or else she would never succeed. She reminded herself of the time before they had slept together, when they were flirting away their days but unsure of whether or not to take it to the next level. Jackie hoped that over the course of some undefinable amount of time they could get back to the stage of at least managing to talk to each other if not being closest friends again.

Loving him had been all that she had been trying to do for ten years, although it had taken all this time to acknowledge it.


	11. What Hurts The Most 2

**Authors Note: So most of this has been written in about half an hour because I wanted it up tonight but Holby City is on and I want to watch it so now is the only time I can upload i, so I apologize for any mistakes :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter. I don't own the song, characters or the idea to use the song. I now can add that it wasn't even my idea to make a happier version of this: Helen :)**

*******

**What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts  
The Second**

*******

Jackie was standing in front of her oven with a pot of spaghetti on the hob. The pot only had a small amount of the pasta in it, only enough for herself because she had been incredibly stupid two weeks ago with the relationship she had been in with Robbie. The rain was beating down against the roof of her house and although it didn't bother her it just reminded her of the upset that had created the tears since she had broke up with him. As she added the pasta sauce that had came straight out of a packet and more than probably had at least 500 calories in just one spoonful, she ran a hand underneath her eyes to wipe away the few tears.

She could take letting the cries out now and again and she wasn't afraid to do that. It was when she thought about going on with her life without the wonderful lover she had had that still caused her to get annoyed and upset with herself. She had started to pretend that she was okay in front of everyone she came in contact with on a daily basis but not even that caused Jackie to be mentally in pain all of the time. It was because of this fake happiness that she had agreed to go out to the pub with Stuart later this night and although he knew the basics of what had happened he didn't know how upset she could get on the lonely nights.

What hurt Jackie the most was that she and Robbie had been so close to creating the most perfect life for themselves and she had destroyed that haven because she hadn't had enough courage to say all of what she had stored up inside of her. She kept getting reminded of the moment when Robbie had walked away from her. It had broke both their hearts when Jackie hadn't responded to him when he told her he loved her and he had left with a look of utter distress in his eyes.

She hated the fact that she never knew what her life could have been like if she had just responded to him that night. She hadn't known back then that all she had been trying to do was love him more than she had previously which wasn't as easy as it sounded considering that before they had kissed for the first time she would have gave anything to have that chance.

*******

Jackie walked into the small, familiar surroundings of the pub and looked around unable to find Stuart's blond head of hair anywhere. She looked to the corner where the team usually sat for their after work drinks, all she saw was thick dark brown facing away from her. She recognised the hair by itself but add in the rest of Robbie's physical appearance and she felt like this was some hideous trick of fate. She felt like she was enduring a huge amount of pain because of losing him but she could cope. Stuart appeared behind her before she had came up with a solution to her current situation and forced her to sit at the table. Robbie looked up and saw her forced smile and could guess that she was still alone and hadn't moved on any more than he had. They were both finding it difficult to carry on with their lives; getting up without the love of their life next to them in bed; getting dressed without any small talk between the two of them and Jackie's incessant complaining that he was still asleep instead of ready to go to work; and living with the regret of allowing them to be pulled apart.

Jackie had already made up her mind that if she could do it all over again then she would swap everything she owned to say all the words she had saved together in her heart to Robbie. She didn't know yet why she had left them all unspoken. By this point Stuart had left them alone so they were sitting staring across the table at each other, neither daring to say anything in case it ruined what little friendship they still had.

Finally Robbie opened his mouth and broke the quiet, "Jackie what hurt me most was that we had been so close to having everything either of us had ever dreamed of."

"I know Robbie. I am so sorry. I don't think I'll ever make you forgive me but I am so sorry for hurting you." She chose not to declare the fact that she was feeling exactly the same way that he was, there was too much, more important, things to be said between them.

She watched as Robbie started to look the same as he had on the night of their split and he stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, "I had forgave you, Jackie. You could never make me love you less by the way and nobody could love you as much." He walked towards the front door as Jackie downed the rest of her white wine that Stuart had bought her, and decided - for some reason that was beyond her control - to follow Robbie.

"I want to know what could have been."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I know you won't believe me until I admit to this so here goes. I wasn't seeing that loving you was all that I was trying to do. And it worked. I love you so much Robbie, I can't bear to live without you any longer."

He slowly inched straight towards her and wiped away some hair that had been blown by the wind across her face and had stuck to her skin with the rain. Then he pressed her back against the cold outer wall of the building and ran his hands up the sides of her body before putting his lips on top of hers.

"I've hated this fortnight, it's been awful," she whispered as he moved her back into the warmth of the pub.

"It's been worse than awful, darling." She smiled before taking ownership of his lips with her own.


	12. Always

**Authors Note: So Helen and I both have off-topic thoughts when we mention this song: she remembers her friend who loves this song and I remember random fun times I've had in Music lessons where we made actions and things to it :) So I hope I do both of our memories justice!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, or else they would be in character more than I make them! And I don't own the song either just the story that I make from it.**

*******

**Always – Bon Jovi**

*******

Inside Robbie was breaking up but he was determined not to show it to the people on the outside. He tried to persuade himself that it was nothing. Just some old feelings that he had created when he first saw Jackie were coming back up. Lust. Pure and simple lust, that was all. He shook his head, of course it wasn't only lust he felt. He had grown to love Jackie and he didn't know why he had been stupid enough to let her walk away from him when he had annoyed her for – what she called – the last time.

Robbie had managed to find his way to the park a few streets between his flat and work. The rain was running down his face but he didn't really notice it. He hadn't even realised that it hadn't stopped raining since Jackie had walked out after he had "annoyed her for the last time". That was four days ago. He could remember her screaming at him after he had got drunk and ended up making out with some girl he had never saw before. He hadn't meant it, it was just that the drink had caused him to forget about dating Jackie and reverted back to his old ways. But Jackie hadn't seen it his way. She had thought he had did it on purpose and he could still see the few angry tears that had ran down her cheeks as she walked out the door. Robbie placed his head in his hands, he had always been a fighter but that was when he had the stability of Jackie's trust in him so now he was ready to give up. He felt horrible.

He stood up from the bench, running a hand through his thick, soaking wet hair and walked in the direction of his flat. He knew Jackie was still at work and would be for at least an hour more so he built up the courage to call her house phone and speak to her answering machine because he would never be able to say it to her face.

"Look Jackie, I'm only going to say this once. Obviously I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be. I guess I'm not what I used to be but that's who you fell in love with – or so you told me. So I'm going to just simply say that I will love you always and that I'll be there forever and a day."

He hung up the phone and went over to his bookcase-come-storage space and picked up a small shoebox that he and Jackie had spent a Saturday afternoon decorating and placing all the keepsakes that meant something to their relationship. He sat on his brown leather couch and emptied out all the pictures and movie tickets and random shells and things from visits to the beach and such like. All the pictures that she had left behind in his flat were now just memories from a different life. Some of them still made him laugh and/or cry. Then the one that the stupid blonde's friend had taken of them kissing and gave to Jackie since they knew each other mutually but weren't friends. That was how Jackie had found out and how the argument had started, and for some reason she must have put it in their box.

As he let his finger go over one of the photographs he had of her looking adorable, he wished he could give everything it took to be able to run his hands through her dark brown hair, to touch her lips with his and hold her close to his body and tell her it was all going to be okay. He hoped that when she was about to drift off to sleep she understood that he had made mistakes but that he was only a man after all.

*******

When Robbie arrived at work, early for the first time, the next morning he noticed that neither Stuart or Jackie were sitting at their computers. He heard quiet murmuring coming from the kitchen area and slyly looked in. He saw Stuart sitting next to Jackie, who had her hands covering her face while in floods of tears, hugging her tight. Robbie could guess that this was probably all his fault for the message the previous night and his heart broke when he had his suspicions confirmed.

"Why does he always do this Stuart?! I break up with him but he makes me fall straight back in love with him in under a minute!"

Robbie knew it was only Stuart but he still felt jealous. He wanted to be the one pulling her near and whispering into her hair the words that she had been needing to hear. Robbie wished that he could be the guy that got to say the words of his own to Jackie until the end of time.

Robbie couldn't bear this any longer so made his presence known by coughing a little. The two others looked up sharply as Robbie began to speak,

"Stuart could you give us a moment please?"

Stuart looked over at Jackie who just shrugged and nodded, not exactly looking forward to the impending conversation wit Robbie as she brushed away loose tears off her face.

When they were eventually alone Robbie gently closed the door and sat next to Jackie, where Stuart had been before.

"Jackie I would do absolutely anything you asked me to. I could cry if you asked me to. For Christ's sake I would die for you if you told me to!" Jackie looked up to his face and knew that there was no price he wouldn't pay to say all these words to her.

She smiled slightly as he pressed his lips softly on to hers. When he broke it off he whispered, "I'll be here forever; until the stars don't shine or the heavens burst down on us or no words rhyme with each other any more. I know – and have known for a long time – that you'll be the one thing that's on my mind when I die. I'll love you always."

"Ditto," he couldn't help but laugh at her comment as she took control of their kissing and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "But if you dare think you'll get away with snogging another girl you have another thing coming Robbie Ross!"

"I know. I swear I'll do anything to make it up to you. I am so sorry." They grinned as they placed their lips together again.


	13. Breakfast At Tiffany's

**Authors Note: So still trying to come up with things to write for my other fics. And I'm apparently the only 90's kid who had never heard this song before Sunday, but now I'm addicted! Got an English prelim on Monday so I'll be revising quite a bit over the weekend so sorry if I don't publish anything, I'll try though because I love you so much! Helen I am not that much of a review whore, it's only because I get to speak to you and everyone else more (which may not be the healthiest one but oh well)!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song that it's based on or the movie that it mentions.**

*******

**Breakfast at Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something**

*******

Robbie and Jackie were standing in the living room of his apartment, Jackie had a couple of loose tears running down her face after another argument with him. They had been dating for a few months but these kind of confrontations were becoming ever more frequent. They had spent over half an hour debating where to go for a meal the following night. Robbie was planning on just getting a carry out from the chip shop whereas Jackie wanted a change and for him to take her out somewhere a bit more fancy. It wasn't such a big deal in her eyes.

"Robbie, apart from being in the same work team, we have absolutely nothing in common! How can we start a relationship when there isn't a thing to build on from?!"

Robbie could see that they were falling apart before they had even got _that_ serious. Jackie had previously told him that the world and their lives had come between them, he wished it could be simpler; that they didn't work together; that they hadn't spent almost every day of the past decade wishing they could be with the other and then when they finally do, arguing at least twice within the space of half an hour. Robbie was starting to believe that Jackie just didn't care about them being together anymore.

"What about _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?" Robbie suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"Remember the night we watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's _at your flat after we had been forced into renting out a movie from the shop since we had been making out in front of there?"

"Yeah. I think I remember the film." 'Think' was the operative word in that sentence because she wasn't sure how much of it they had successfully watched before getting caught up with kissing and removing clothes from their lover.

"How much did you enjoy it?" They both understood that by 'it' he meant the film not the contact between them, which would have been a lot easier to describe because they managed to exceed all expectations of pleasure each time they made love.

"As I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it."

"Well that's one thing we've got."

"You can't base a partnership on a movie!" Jackie stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

He looked over at her – the only person who had knew him so well, the woman whom he had loved for longer than she would know - and now all he could see in her dark chocolate eyes was hurt and they were looking straight through him. He assumed that he had been wrong. Jackie couldn't have loved him as much as he thought she had or she wouldn't be acting like this.

"So what now Jackie? If you're so bloody smart what do I do – what do _we_ do – now that we're over?!" It was obvious to his brain that they couldn't carry on like this. God how he hated when things that meant so much to him were over, especially when there were still thousands of words and events to occur before the thought of ending it even came across their minds.

"Don't you dare turn this on me! You're just as much to blame as I am."

"What about _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?" Robbie repeated as Jackie started to pace the room.

"We've already gone over this! We can not, and I will not, have a relationship that is only on because of a mutual liking of a film."

"But we both liked it. That's the thing. That can be the only thing we have in common to start with and find out more as we carry on being together!" Even his own mind was laughing at the sound of his desperation.

"We've been trying that for three and a half months now Robbie. I can't deal with it anymore."

Robbie placed a hand over his mouth while thinking of something to say, "Okay I think I've got another thing: I love you and I'm hoping against all hope that you love me too. That's a reciprocated feeling we have! But I know you just don't care."

It was the first time Robbie had said out-loud that he did love Jackie and that caused Jackie to get even angrier at his comment about her not caring,

"What? I don't care?! The only thing I fucking care about in this world is you! Yet if we stay together our lives and the world are still going to come between us Robbie. We are going to have to tell Stuart soon because yes, I do love you, you're everything to me, but if we still can't find anything then it will break my heart more to have to tell everyone that after everything we've been through that we're finished over such a basic thing!"

"Jackie breathe," he said with a hint of a smirk, "We will find common interests, I promise you. Hey, if worst comes to worst we will watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's _whenever we're together." The last suggestion made Jackie smile a little and she accepted Robbie's arms when they came around her shoulders.

"I love you Jackie. I can't let you go now, you're mine forever."

Jackie bit her lip as she tried to mask how happy she was, "Good because I wouldn't want to be anyone else's. And I wouldn't want you to find a new companion to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ with," she joked while pouting. He couldn't resist gently placing his lips on top of hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	14. Fight For This Love

**A/N: Hi, I'm back again today! So Helen gave me this song ages ago in one of our conversations with Emma and I finally got round to getting the lyrics and everything and then found out I really enjoy the meaning of the lyrics in terms of songfics.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song. Just borrowing them for my own and my readers' entertainment.**

*******

**Fight For This Love – Cheryl Cole**

*******

Too much of everything eventually made Jackie ill; too much wine, too many calories, work, TV, and worst of all Robbie. Being with Robbie every day wasn't suffocating or over the top or truthfully anything bad. She felt awful because all they both wanted was to be with the other and she was ruining it but she was worried. To be exact it was knowing that Robbie loved her which was worrying. She could get seriously hurt if they screwed their relationship up now. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in this situation; run away or try and say aloud the words she was afraid of. It was like a curse put upon her.

Jackie couldn't understand if it was better or worse to know that she could never leave Robbie and that she would have to say the three little words sometime. But they were moving backwards now. Ever since Robbie had admitted how he felt about her and she hadn't responded he was hardly speaking to her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, she couldn't tell him how she felt or she would lose all the barricades that she had built around her heart to protect it from loving men, in particular Robbie. She placed her head in her hands, not bothering about the pile of work in front of her on her desk.

Jackie knew that she wanted their relationship to keep going and improving but she was scared. It was all going far too quickly. They were already talking about the future but all Jackie really wanted was to live for the moment; enjoy the surprises that a new day with Robbie could bring. But she thought that if she told him all this that they might crash and fall apart and she didn't want that. That was the one thing she was sure of.

Robbie looked over at Jackie. He could guess what she was debating in her brain and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her familiar body and tell her that she wasn't in this thing alone. That he would always be there so that she could have something to call home forever. He wanted them to go right back to the start because he could see that they both felt as though they were growing apart.

He watched as she looked straight up at him, as if sensing that he had been staring for a while. They both felt that this relationship was more than worth having, so didn't that mean that it was definitely worth fighting for? As their eyes kept a hold of the others' ones they knew that they could never quit or bail out of it. They could see in each other's dark eyes that they were both determined to fight some more because it had only got tough; they were nowhere near finished yet.

*******

Later that day, after they had finished work, Robbie had took Jackie back to his flat and they were now stood in his living room, just looking at each other until Robbie finally broke the silence, "We are worth fighting for Jackie. If I know nothing else I know that we're worth having."

He went over to her and hesitantly put his arms around her torso. Jackie gently brought her arms up and laced them around his neck.

Jackie felt his arms go tighter round her as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Everyday wasn't going to be as good or easy as a picnic or a walk in the park. She kissed his collarbone and neck, they would make the best of what they had now and Robbie knew it too so he shifted her head to make it easier for him to kiss her. When she sensed his lips on hers she knew that she would never be able to be afraid of the dark times that were certainly going to come between herself and Robbie.

She hugged her body closer to his, wanting to stay in this make-shift home for the rest of her life, loving the fact that she wasn't in this by herself. Robbie was just as scared. It was like how they were in the beginning, just having fun and being comfortable while wrapped in their lover's embraces.

They had no idea where they were heading with their relationship but they were both willing and ready to go for it.

He ran a hand down the side of her face and she moulded into him before building up the courage needed to tell him what she had to do sooner or later, "I do love you Robbie but we need to slow down a little. God, can't we just wake up, eat, go to work, come home and give each other treats every now and then for a few months without contemplating where we're going to end up?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin, "Of course we can Jacks. I just thought you liked things being planned out so I was always trying to make sure I knew what was going on."

She looked up into his eyes as she made herself taller so her lips could reach his.

"I think this is the first time that I don't want anything to be planned beforehand. I like the random acts that you do for me. I even like the unexpected fights that we have to go through for this love. We can't quit now."

Their lips moved in for another kiss, attempting to gain control over the other. This kind of fight was one that they would enjoy every time that they had to.


	15. Love Story

**Authors Note: I know Sarah (Chin00k) already did a fic based on this song and asking her permission I decided to have a bash at it too :) I think I'm making Burke a bit cruel in this one so I'm sorry. By the way if you like Doggett/Reyes from The X Files then I wrote a fic for them too – it's in my archive as normal :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. If I owned the characters do you really think I would be writing fanfiction instead of putting it on-screen?!**

*******

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

*******

Jackie stood on the balcony of this manor house. More or less the whole of the officers in Glasgow had been invited. It was a beautiful night, the sun was just setting in the distance and there was a gentle breeze passing by her face. Her mind drifted to Robbie as she closed her eyes to think back to when they had first met. They had been quite young when they had got their first glance of the other, the flashback was amazing, it showed all of Robbie's good attributes and hid all the ones that she despised. This was what she did most nights now, neither of them had admitted how badly they wanted the other but they had shared a few chaste kisses over the past two weeks.

She turned around to face the party. The soft lighting that was being used caused everyone to look as though they were glowing and the females that were there all looked so different and attractive in their ball gowns while the men looked handsome in their suits but Jackie was only looking for one man. She watched as he made his way through the crowds, staring straight at her in her deep red dress. He finally arrived to the point in front of her, they were a safe enough distance away from each other to not arouse too much attention from the people around them but close enough to be able to have a private conversation.

"Hello." It was a simple word but it still made Jackie feel like swooning. He took a couple of steps towards her as she turned back to stare across the vast grounds of the estate.

She glanced down and saw him gently placing his hand over her own, "Robbie we can't."

"Can I at least have a dance then?" She smiled and nodded as he pulled her into the main hall.

*******

Burke watched on, knowing that too much had went on between the two of his detectives and he couldn't risk having them pulled together further. After they had finished the dance he saw Robbie head in the direction of the toilets as Jackie went to get them drinks, so he followed the man.

"Ross," Robbie turned around from staring in the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Jackie."

Robbie was glued to the spot with his mouth hanging open, "Why the hell should I?! We love each other, everyone knows that, why did you not warn me before we got so attached to each other?!"

"Because I only truly noticed tonight."

*******

Robbie found her waiting in the entrance hall, it was so much quieter and she wanted to talk to him anyway. Before she got to say anything though he spoke up, "Jackie, I can't do this, you said yourself earlier that we shouldn't and I've thought about it and I guess you're right."

Jackie stared at him, knowing this couldn't be his own decision, "Who did you speak to?!"

"Nobody."

She began to glare at him, "Robbie just tell me who you spoke to while you were away!"

"Fine it was Burke. He's threatening that one of us – if not both of us – will get the sack if we carry on."

Jackie sat down on the carpeted staircase behind them as tears began to spill down from her eyes, "Don't do this Robbie. Please don't go."

As he started to turn away, his heart breaking every time a new drop of water rolled down her cheek, he heard her whisper a request,_  
_"Robbie, take me somewhere we can alone, please."

They both knew she was meaning in the future after a period of waiting for the dust to settle with work, but as they stared into their partner's eyes they realised that they would give anything to be able to run away right here and now.

"Give me five minutes then come out to the garden. I love you Jackie."

"Okay and I love you too."

She waited just under five minutes before she sneaked out into the dark grassy area. She saw his silhouette next to a tree a short distance away. When she got closer to him he put a finger to her lips so that she wouldn't say anything to give themselves away. He softly pressed his lips down on to hers and she couldn't resist escaping their surrounding for a while by closing her eyes as he did the exact same.

They continued to kiss and stay in complete silence because they both knew deep down they shouldn't be doing this, he was the local player, she was the only woman he wasn't allowed to be with, and they had already been threatened to stop. But Robbie was everything to Jackie and vice versa. They heard someone walking close by and broke apart, Jackie yet again pleading with him to stay. It may have been an unconventional pairing but it was still their love story if only Robbie agreed to take her somewhere else. When Jackie turned back to face Robbie she saw that he was walking towards the house again.

She watched as he picked up his jacket without even a glance backwards and Jackie felt her heart break.

*******

An hour or so later Jackie was sitting at a table by herself, she had just got out of an argument with Burke over her and Robbie. He had seen how upset she was when Robbie had left but had began to tell her that she shouldn't feel anything for him because he was "a stupid prick who just hurt women wherever he went" it was a Jackie insult that she had used a few months previous but she had regretted it as soon as she said it, now to hear Burke using it back on her made her feel like hitting her boss.

She couldn't stand it because although her and Robbie's love was difficult with their reputations and differences, it was real and it was meaningful. How dare anyone try to break them apart even if they did work together! Jackie wanted Robbie next to her at this moment, just to to put his arms around her and tell her not to be afraid and that they would get out of this mess.

Jackie sat at the table for another half hour, waiting for Robbie to make another appearance but when she realised he was gone from this party for good she knew she had to get out. Her faith in Robbie was beginning to fade, she thought that she meant something to him; that he might ignore the influences around him and come back for her, but he didn't.

*******

She was having to take a bus home since she had been drinking and Robbie was supposed to be paying a taxi for the both of them so she hadn't brought much money. It took a while for any to arrive so by the time she was finally back in her area of Glasgow she could hardly feel her fingers because of the cold or see very far in front of her because of the dark night sky.

As she turned the corner into her street she saw someone sitting on the steps leading up to her flat. When she got closer she recognised who it was.

"Robbie, what are you doing? You'll freeze!"

"I needed to see you."

"Why didn't you come back? I was feeling so alone and I kept waiting for you. Is this all in my head; your love for me; my feelings for you? I don't know what to think Robbie!"

He gave her a bright grin then knelt to the ground, pulling out a small red, velvet box from his jacket pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a nondescript diamond in the centre. It was the perfect kind for Jackie because he knew she wouldn't want it to be a huge one because she was a simple, non-materialistic girl, one of the reasons he loved her really.

"Marry me Jackie. I never want you to be alone again. All I really know is that I love you more than my life's worth. I watched you leave the party and spoke to Burke, he's not exactly thrilled by the prospect but he's going to accept it as long as one of us is transferred-" before she got to say any arguments against it he continued "I've already said I'll move. It's a love story baby, just say yes."

"Robbie, I love you but are you being serious?"

"Yes, and I know we haven't even slept together yet, but we know each other better than we know anyone else and we love each other, I want to show people just how much you mean to me!"

She took a deep breath and didn't even have to think about her answer, "Of course I will."

He stood up and lifted her by the waist, grabbing her lips in a tender yet passionate kiss. As their lips moved in sync with each other she felt him pull away a little. She looked at him with a confused stare but that was quickly replaced with a grin as he took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

Jackie's mind wandered back to the day they had first met and flirted. It seemed so long ago and she worked out how young they must have been. A relationship wouldn't have worked between them because they weren't the same people that they were now. She looked at his face, trying to save every last line, scar, variation of skin tone, just attempting to remember every little detail – good or bad – at this very moment. He looked so ecstatic that she had said yes that she had to kiss him again and again and again.


	16. When You Say Nothing At All

**Authors Note: I lost most of this because I turned off my computer and didn't save it so I got annoyed "/ I am sorry I've been neglecting you guys lately, I've been busy and I've fell completely back in love with The Mentalist and Jane/Lisbon shipping becaue of that!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except the ideas used in this :(**

*******

**When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating**

*******

Robbie couldn't help but forget about his work whilst Jackie was in the same room. After these few weeks of sleepless nights and secretive kissing sessions at work, they were both finding it hhard to resist the other when they were by themselves in sych a close proximity. They found it amazing that although they hadn't been dating for that long a period of time that they could speak straight into the other person's heart, even if they weren't able to the words aloud they knew what was going through their heads and hearts.

He found it incredible that Jackie could make him feel better in every way when she came to him while he was depressed with something he had mucked up. Robbie had tried for years but had never got close to explaining what he could hear - that nobody else apparently could - when she just looked at him with her dark eyes. It was some sort of unspoken bond between them; a channel that allowed them to say whatever they wanted to each other without so much as opening their mouths.

She gazed over at him with a small smile playing on her lips. He knew that meant she needed help with whatever she was working on, and he couldn't resist laughing at the fact she actually wanted his assistance in something. Jackie just rolled her eyes as he wandered across to her table.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for a slow kiss. When they broke apart a few moments later, Robbie looked deep into her eyes and saw there was an emotion that he had never been able to recognize before but he worked out in this instance that it was telling him that she would never think of leaving him if there was a choice.

As they walked out of the station Robbie felt Jackie's fingers brushing against his clenched fist. He let his frustration evaporate as he let her fingers lace through his own. He knew she was trying to tell him that she would always be there to catch him if he fell. He squeezed it tightly and neither could hide their grins. He hated that she always had to be with him, making sure he behaved but he knew she wouldn't have it any other way and he felt the exact same.

*******

He ran his hand down her naked back as they lay in his bed later that night, both thinking how the other person managed to express all of their feelings in a single action or stare. Jackie kissed the spot where his heart was, wishing she could spend every minute in Robbie's loving embraces. He pulled her body up so that her face was level with his and he leaned in closer and pressed his lips on to hers, persuading her mouth to open so he could slide his tongue in. Both of them woulf give just about anything to lay like this without any worries or problems.

*******

Robbie was standing next to Jackie in a crowded street in the centre of Glasow. They were supposed to be shopping for a birthday gift for Stuart but Robbie had just started to get annoyed at all the pedestraians pushing everyone else and yelling at others.

"Jackie, why the hell does Stuart's birthday have to be so bloody close to Christmas?"

"Because it's fate that we would have to spend a whole day in the shopping capital, looking for something that it quite possibly impossible to find."

He wondered how long it would be until he could take off the tight waistcoat she had on and whisper sweet nothings into the base of her neck. "Jackie, I need you. I need to escape from here; from everyone that's talking; I just want to be with you." She wrapped her arms around his torso and leant the side of her head on his chest. That was all it took to drown out the crowd around him. Feeling her body this close made him instantly calmer and he put his own arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

They knew all the passers-by were getting annoyed that they were blocking up the street but Robbie and Jackie coudn't care less. The people could try as hard as they wanted but they would never be able to define wha was being said between their hearts at this moment. Even after five months of publicly dating neither of them had dared to utter the words that they so deperately wanted to. They wanted to admit how much they loved the other but both were too scared in case it ruined what they had going for them now.

They simultaneously thought how the other always managed to say it best when they said nothing at all. Jackie gently unwound her arms from around him and clasped her hand into his.

*******

On Christmas Eve, Jackie got back from her brother's house and entered hers and Robbie's shared flat. He hadn't went to see her family because she they didn't think it would be right to introduce him on a holiday. they would give it a couple of months, until after they were completely sure that they were meant to be together (even though nobody could really deny that) and that they did want to spend the rest of their lives with just this one person, Robbie in particular.

She walked into the living room, wondering why the house was in darkness, apart from a soft light coming from in this room. The first thing she saw was quite a few candles scattered around the room, then she noticed Robbie standing over in the corner.

"Robbie, what's going on?"

"Look, I know we're both better at not saying things out loud when it comes to our relationship so I decided to write it out instead," he picked up a piece of card from the couch. It was quite large and when he turned the words around to her, Jackie could feel her heart melting. Written on the paper was "I Love You So Much. Always Have, Always Will." She could see that he was avioding looking at her in fear of being laughed at or rejected, and Jackie couldn't help but smile as she rubbed away a few loose tears from her face.

"I love you too Robbie," she said quietly and went over, stood up straighter and kissed his mouth forcefully enough to make him drop the card and passionately enough to cause him to pick her up around the waist and carry her to their bedroom. Now that they had said what they wanted to to each other they probably would never say it again for an awfully long time but would still know because of what they did to the other.

*******


	17. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_**Authors Note: Hey I'm back with a new song and this takes this series over 20,000 words :) I've had this song stuck in my head for weeks and only just realized it could fit in quite well with my lovely pairing. Yet Robbie isn't actually in this one in person, I think it's a first for me! First exam tomorrow: music, but I've got another one for this in progress so maybe at the weekend or next week.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song or anything. **_

* * *

**I Won't Say I'm In Love from Disney's Hercules**

* * *

"Jackie why don't you give it a shot?" She lay her head back against the cushion, knowing she was more than a little tipsy.

"Give what a shot?"

"You and Robbie."

She violently shook her head as she lifted her glass of red wine to her lips, "No chance!"

Considering the great catches she had had in the past Jackie thought she should win a prize for awful judgement. She had given up on men now. Well, she had given up on men who she wanted to date her; she still had her friends: Matt, Stuart (who was here in the flat with her) and Robbie who she didn't feel anything for. At all. Not one little feeling. She had been there before on countless occasions and she knew she couldn't go back to admitting being that dependant on a member of the opposite sex.

"Jackie who are you trying to kid, really? You need each other and it's a natural thing to see you both attempting to be as close as you can to each other, even when you don't notice it yourself. Deny it all you want but everyone can see it in the both of you. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to realize it's Robbie you're thinking of when we have to shout your name a hundred time to bring you back from daydreaming!"

"Stuart I am not in love with him! No way am I doing anything about it!" Jackie was sure her voice only sounded a little hesitant because of the alcohol.

"Jackie you try not to but you start swooning as soon as he starts to speak, why are you still denying it?"

She knew she was being stupid but it felt like, by saying that was true, that she would be acting like one of the females that would say those words just for the sake of it; that it wouldn't actually mean anything and she would be treated as if she was just another girl who was infatuated by Robbie.

She thought her heart had learnt its lesson after all the issues she had had with Brian. True enough most of those problems lay in their constant disagreements about Robbie but she always chose to not remember that particular part of the marriage. She knew it would feel so good if they started having a relationship but eventually they would start arguing and Jackie couldn't bear to be like that with Robbie.

Her head was beginning to pound, making her think that she really needed to get a grip. This wasn't normal; she was Jackie Reid, the officer who only very occasionally let her feelings cloud her judgement. And she knew if she carried on in this way, she would end up crying every night of every week as she had begun to do recently whenever she realized she wanted Robbie next to her while she slept.

"Look Jackie I know what your feeling, not just about the love but why you're denying it too. You should tell him, he wants to but he's scared you'll reject him."

"And he said this aloud?"

"Well not exactly-"

"Then you're making something out of nothing."

"No I'm not. The way he looks at you, the things that he trusts you with, just everything that he does when you're around and even what he is like when you're separated. Seriously he pines for you; constantly checking his phone, pretending it's in case one of his 'dates' has texted him but we all know it's to check if he has anything from you. He adores you Jackie."

"Stuart understand this: I am not in love with Robbie and I'm not going to tell him and he feels the exact same about me!"

"And that's why you grinned when I mentioned how he gets when you're not there?" She glared at him but had to soften it when she realized he was just being honest with her. The smile couldn't have been stopped when Stuart had told her what Robbie was like when she couldn't be with them for whatever reason because it was all she wanted to know.

"I'm not going to say it Stuarty."

"But you're not in denial now?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't that she had been in denial; she was just too afraid that feeling so vulnerable could lead to disastrous outcomes.

"Can you just stop saying it though Stuart. I'm still not going to tell anyone."

"Okay. I guess I should really get going if I want to be up early tomorrow to go into town."

"Fine, I'll see you on Monday I suppose." Jackie didn't want him to leave. If he did then she would be alone and she knew what that would result in. But he walked out.

After Stuart left Jackie collapsed on to the chair and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Everything Stuart had said that night was the truth. She was going crazier by the day about Robbie. It had started as just harmless flirting years previous but it had turned into what she was feeling now. She still wasn't daring to say it out loud but she was in love. Being in love with Robbie Ross was not something she welcomed though, firstly because she doubted one piece of information that Stuart had told her: that he felt the same about her, and secondly because it brought up so many problems with work and regulations and it would also mean having to try and change Robbie's outlook on life. And that would be as to to impossible as you could get.

The tears were starting to run onto her shirt now and she knew it was pathetic but she couldn't stop. Even attempting to wipe them away didn't help - if anything it made the drops thicker. This shouldn't be happening yet it was and if nothing happened between herself and Robbie soon then she would have to find some other way or somewhere else to spend her days because this was getting beyond anything that she could physically cope with.


	18. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Author's Note: **So Helen has came up with a few song suggestions for this and I had to do this one first since it fits Robbie and Jackie so well and is also so very true for me and Helen :) Might even been a cool girl and write another of these tomorrow (because I can't be bothered with any of my other chapter fics just now :L) And I haven't done one of these since starting my exams :O Oh well they're over now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the song.

* * *

**My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**

_

* * *

_

Jackie sighed, knowing who it was at her front door but not wanting to answer in fear of starting up another disagreement. She hesitated before she built up the courage to open the door and see Robbie standing there. She had to admit he looked pretty cute with his hair falling into his eyes thanks to the rain. But that didn't change anything. He had been horrible to her at work that afternoon.

"I suppose you're here to apologise? Guessing you want to take back everything you said earlier."

She watched as he averted his eyes and nodded, he was just going to start speaking when she continued, "I thought that you wanted anyone _but_ me, and that you would never come back here or if I recall correctly 'anywhere within a mile' of me, are you going back on that as well then?"

Robbie knew that she could carry on with this line of argument for quite a while longer because of how many stupid remarks he had made when they were shouting earlier. He hadn't meant a single word of it but that didn't mean a thing after he had said it. This was just one in the lost string of disagreements they had got into since starting their relationship but this was probably the worst of them. It had started pretty innocently with a couple of curses muttered to the other but which had descended into a full-blown word attack. Stuart and Matt had tried to calm them both down but had ended up just trying to ignore their loud voices before Robbie had walked out of the station and Jackie had lost interest in the work on the screen in front of her.

"Okay, do you really want me to say it out loud? Maybe I was a complete idiot for saying we were over but I was not the only one who was raising their voice. And, hey, maybe I should not have tried to pick a fight with you but it's easier to do that than have to actually admit how I feel when you're the topic of conversation. I know that I've got a whole set of issues and we both know that I will never get help for them because I'm more messed up than any therapist could deal with according to you, on the other hand have you looked in the mirror lately because you aren't as perfect as you try to make out. And anyway put simply whatever I've just said I've found out that I am literally nothing without you."

"Robbie you keep doing this; getting into fights with me then coming over here to make up for it. You make me give in so easily but I can't this time, I can't keep letting you break me down like this. I know you're going to say something like we belong together but it isn't true, I'm not saying we're not great together but nobody just has one perfect other half and even if there was then I don't think we would be the other half of each others."

Even after saying all that Jackie wanted nothing more than to sink into Robbie's arms, she hated feeling like this; as though Robbie had taken a piece of her away and wouldn't let her have it back, no matter how much anger she allowed out.

"Jackie , please darling, I love you. I can't imagine how immensely shit my life would be without you."

"That doesn't matter, I don't want to be in a relationship that ends at least once every week. It's tiring and painful and I can't."

"It won't happen again."

"You don't get it do you? Of course it will happen again. It's us we're talking about, we fought enough before we started sleeping together but it has actually gotten worse."

"Okay then, suppose that's me said everything I wanted to. I have no idea what to do now so see you sometime at work," he didn't even look back as he walked down the steps and along the street. If he did there was no way the tears taking refuge on her cheeks would be able to be hidden.

When she got back into her living room she sank down into the chair closest to her. She couldn't deny that when she had been with Robbie it was the best feeling she had ever experienced. But there was so much wrong with it: they were not suited in the slightest, they had tried so hard to not show how they felt that eventually the feelings themselves seemed like a far off wish and she wasn't sure how much of what she said to Robbie, when they had been lying in bed or just meaninglessly chatting on the couch, she honestly felt. One thing was certain, she missed him like hell and it had only been twelve hours since they had last kissed. This was not supposed to happen. Jackie knew that no matter how many little white lies she had told him over the past month and how much they had argued she didn't want to let him go. She couldn't.

And that's when she did the thing that only one hour ago she vowed never to do again. She picked up the phone and hit her second speed dial number (first was Stuart obviously) and waited for Robbie to pick up. She heard the click and his deep voice asking who it was. She couldn't bear to settle for the niceties so just started on him,

"I don't give a fuck who started today's argument and even if it was me I'm not going to apologise, you deserved every word of it. And I still stand by saying that we shouldn't be together and that we're not each other's other half but I kind of think I want the little piece of me to be nearer. If you need me to say it any clearer then here; I want you back, honestly I think my life would suck without you. I know we'll still fight and get on each other's last nerves but I can't imagine it any other way," she didn't carry on any further and hung up without hearing any sort of response.

Five minutes later and her doorbell was being tortured. She had been mid-way through heating some food for herself so even though she shouted that it was open they didn't hear or enter. She had to smile when she found it was Robbie who had been harassing the button,

"Is this your way to say sorry?" A few drops of water fell onto her hall carpet but she didn't mind since teasing Robbie was more fun than it should be.

"No, this is," she was taken by surprise when he cupped his hands around her face and pressed their lips together, "I'm so sorry Jackie."

She rolled her eyes with a smile and snuggled further into the embrace, "Don't say that, I'll hear it enough when we fight in the future." His chest vibrated with his laughter as he kissed her forehead, he couldn't work out what his life would be like without this girl.


	19. Made Up Stories

**Authors Note:** I know the timeline is messed up in this but basically let's pretend this is set with the current team, when Stuart and Helen's Ewan are married, yet Brian and Jackie are only now together (he didn't exist until a year or so before this fic is set) I know it's a little confusing but I know you can deal with it. PS This wasn't one of Helen's suggestions but I just had to type it up :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't and probably never will (since when they see my obsession the actual owners will run a mile) own the characters. Or the song.

* * *

**Made Up Stories by Go:Audio**

* * *

Brian heard the front door opening, looking over at the clock that read that it was past midnight he turned over in the bed, wishing she would just turn back around and leave. He knew that feigning sleep wouldn't make any difference, they hadn't been intimate for a month or so, almost always Jackie's choice to not be like that. He didn't want to carry on like this; their engagement was in it's third month but he doubted they would actually make it to the wedding, especially after the night he had just been through.

Surprisingly Jackie didn't come into the bedroom, he guessed that his sweet fiancée was either too drunk to move any further than the sofa or was actually trying to be kind and not wake him up. It had been a party for Ewan and Stuart's anniversary and although he had been invited, Brian had declined on the basis that it was just for close friends and he sensed that he wouldn't be welcome. Jackie knew what he said was true but she still wanted to show off that her partner was willing to do simple things like this with her. It had been wishful thinking, he hadn't done anything like that whilst they were happily dating, never mind unhappily engaged.

He knew Jackie. He knew she would try to make up a different version of the party. Brian would have bought it on any other day but he had been at this one, she just hadn't saw him. He had watched as Robbie had took his chance to talk to her, right up until the part which had caused him to want her to get out of the house.

_Brian watched from the side as Robbie walked over to where Jackie was sitting on a barstool, glass of wine in her hand. Neither had noticed that he was more or less encasing her against the bar's worktop. He had used that breathtaking smile that he used whenever she was near and gently pulled the glass from her and placed it behind her. _

_"So what are you doing here alone then?" If he hadn't been whispering into her ear then Jackie could have handled it and answered without sighing before hand._

_"Brian kindly decided not to come. He was scared of how he would be treated. I'm not really surprised considering the way he's been treated by a certain member of my team," she replied while playing with the buttons on his jacket. Robbie knew she was tipsy but couldn't help being interested in what she was capable of in this state with him._

_"Jackie I have just been making sure that my favourite girl is being treated properly."_

_"Thank you Robbie but I don't need to be protected," she had being in the process of standing up when she got the urge to kiss the man in front of her. It hadn't lasted long but all three of them knew it meant a lot to the two who had just locked lips. Brian had already walked out when she had looked up into Robbie's dark eyes and covered her mouth with her fingertips, which caused her to see the ring on her fourth finger, "That should not have happened Robbie. Sorry, I'm engaged, God I am so stupid!"_

_She had walked out then and began to realise how everything was going to be screwed up now. There was no doubting that she loved Robbie but they couldn't be together, it went against everything either of them had worked for. But his lips had been perfect against hers. They couldn't __though. And it wasn't even as if they had been alone when they had kissed, she was terrified in case someone had saw it in fear of them telling the boss. And she was engaged to be married, how come that was always the last thing she thought about these days? She didn't mean to do this to Brian but it was Robbie. Robbie who had been in her life for as long as she cared to remember._

Despite how much he didn't want to be in the restaurant bar Brian had went so he could give Jackie her favourite coat. She must have forgot it since she had been getting a taxi into the town and he knew how cold she would be if she had to wait around late at night for another taxi. But after what he had witnessed from her and Robbie being up close and personal he had to leave. He couldn't stay in the room because he was scared in case of what he would do to them, especially Jackie because they were supposed to be together.

The worst thing about all this was that Brian had always known how close Jackie had been to Robbie but had trusted that she wouldn't do anything about it. Everyone had warned him against starting up with her in case of this exact situation. But she was always so proper and had behaved herself when they were out together. She hadn't done anything to destroy the trust he had in her. Until now. Now all he wanted her to do was take all the little innocent looks and smiles and show them to Robbie instead. It wasn't that he thought she would ever do what she was doing now if she was with Robbie, he just couldn't bear to see her again.

He had to do something right now, or else they would just keep going around in this same circle so quickly got dressed and went into the small living room. He saw her turn her head around from where she was sitting with her head in her hands, "Brian? Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No I was awake already. How was it then?"

"Oh nothing special, just really nice to see Stuart and Ewan so happy together," the "unlike us" wasn't said aloud but they both knew it was there.

"Jackie, I know what happened between you and Robbie. I was bringing you a jacket and saw you kiss him," she didn't want to look too surprised but in her head she was disgusted with herself,"I've been so naïve, I knew how much you both meant to each other but I thought I could change you; take away all the feelings you have for Ross. But I was wrong and yes I'm utterly horrified at how you betrayed me but I just want you to be happy and I know he does that for you."

"Brian I honestly didn't mean to do it, I'm half pissed still. I want so badly to tell you that I would have kissed anyone because I'm drunk but I suppose that would be pretty pointless because you've already worked out that it was because it was Robbie?" Brian nodded carefully.

"This kind of shows we were never going to go through with the wedding doesn't it? And I'm not just talking about the kiss, I mean how every single time you go out with your friends you come back and make up these stories that nothing happened, at least have the decency to tell people what you actually did. You know I hope Robbie is everything you want and I hope that you open up to him like you didn't with me." He had never liked the Inspector but he saw how much Jackie meant to him and deep down, under all the anger and jealousy, he prayed that something good would come from his and Jackie's time together – even if it was her and Robbie shacking up.

Meanwhile, Jackie was trying her hardest not to start crying, this was all her fault, she shouldn't have even agreed to get married knowing that her heart wasn't fully in it, and seeing the hurt in Brian's features when he walked out of the flat almost made her beg him to come back and try to work out their problems. But she knew that would never be successful after seeing what it could be like with Robbie. Feeling Robbie pressed against her, even if it was just for a moment, made her want it more and she had realised recently that Robbie hadn't been with other women for quite a while, she had previously put it down to none of them being attracted to him but what if it was his choice?

The next morning after Jackie had finally calmed herself down at the possibilities of what Robbie was feeling just now she picked up the phone and called his number,

"Robbie I need to talk to you about what I did at the anniversary party."

"It doesn't matter, I'm a big boy Jackie; I can deal with you having a bit of silly fun before you get wed."

She rolled her eyes at the fact he had no idea how much he had changed things, "You never shut up, do you? Just tell me if there's any chance of us working?"

"What about Brian?"

"He saw me at the party when I kissed you, he left me."

Robbie took a deep breath, almost waiting for a but to be added because if truth be told that was some of the best news he had ever heard, none came. "Jackie, I love you and I think if we wanted it to work then it would."

"Can you come over and pick me up then, I can't be in this flat for much longer?"

"Course, see you in ten." Jackie smiled at the surreal simplicity of that conversation and couldn't wait to see him. She still felt terrible for what had happened with Brian but they had both always known it wouldn't last forever and if she had been given the choice between the two men like this before she would pick Robbie every time. They fitted so well together and she had always been in love with him, just a little too scared to admit it until now.


	20. Never Again

**Authors Note: **A Helen song choice that I had never heard before for my third part of this in a week! Pretty angst driven, completely not what I usually do for Robbie and Jackie :O God, I didn't realise how much I had actually typed up for this one in the past couple of days.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or song, just the ideas.

* * *

**Never Again by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

He was already engaged. It wasn't supposed to be so soon. They had only been legally separated for six months, how was it possible to meet someone that meant this much after such a short time? A silly argument about what movie to rent was all that had began this and had now escalates into him remarrying. The ring Robbie had given this slut was huge compared to either the engagement _or _wedding band Jackie had got from him; the one that was lying behind some cupboard or other when she had thrown it during the argument. She had searched for it to give back but wherever it was it didn't want to be found.

Jackie had only met this new girl once but hadn't tried to be nice, it wasn't that she wanted Robbie back, it was just because he had gotten over her in this way whereas she had spent weeks in her flat growing more depressed by the hour. Even if _Claire_ was the nicest woman on Earth, Jackie still wished that the engagement ring Robbie had bought was cheap and broke or something. The new girl was a blonde - Robbie was back to his basics, even Stuart admitted she wasn't the cleverest woman on Earth; she really was the kind of girl who Robbie used to spend a maximum of a quickie with, not someone he wanted to marry.

Although Stuart had set up blind dates for her since the break-up Jackie couldn't find any guy that she liked, never mind being anything like her perfect partner, not that she knew who that would be like, or that she thought she had already threw away her chance at having the marriage she had been dreaming of for her whole life. No. She couldn't keep thinking about her ex-husband like this or what she had been attempting to hide from: remembering what they had been like in bed together. Secretly she hoped that he could still picture the scar on her stomach that he had been so in love with and the way they would end up with their legs wrapped together as they slept and she wanted him to think about what he was missing when he was having sex with Claire.

It was not Jackie's intention to sound so spiteful against the couple but she just couldn't stand seeing Robbie almost as happy as he had been after he had proposed to Jackie. They had been dating for a year before he had popped the question and she had accepted without hesitation, after that the wedding had been a small ceremony which hadn't took too long to arrange, that had been the best idea they could have had so they hadn't had to think too hard about how many arguments they had on a daily basis; they didn't have to worry about what if they were rushing into it because there was no time. But they had been in love for too long to wait any longer.

Their hastiness had probably been one of the factors that after a year eventually led to Robbie going out every night to clubs - not that he ever was unfaithful to Jackie - but he would come back to their home completely wasted. That made her angry for obvious reasons and on one of the nights he chose to stay at home they had disagreed about the film and that had increased into them picking up on each other's tiniest flaws and then Robbie had just walked out.

They weren't working in the same police department any more so she didn't even see him at work the next again week but had received a letter from him which was still lying on her living room table unopened. The divorce letters had been sent by her lawyers a month or so later. They had made it through a year of each other but that apparently meant nothing to Robbie.

She hadn't read the letter he had put through her door because she could guess what it would say. He would want them to stay friends and would be 'sorry for hurting her'. Jackie hadn't seen him face-to-face between him walking out and getting the letter, nor had he tried to phone her or get into contact with her. All his possessions had stayed in the house that they had shared until after the divorce had been finalized and even then he had only been in there for twenty minutes and didn't look at Jackie once. He had been trying to tell her they could still be okay in the letter and that if she didn't want him to come anywhere near her then she wouldn't have to worry, he had been sincere and exactly what Jackie wanted in a man, but she didn't know because she had not dared to read his words.

It was ironic that they now seemed to be seeing each other as much as they had when they were married and living together. Stuart was still best friends with both of them so they ultimately went for drinks after they had all finished work, the divorcees were as civil as they could be to each other but Robbie was always sure to not bring Claire or her name into conversation at all times. Jackie still saw him occasionally look down her top if it was low enough or at her legs if a skirt was being worn, she had begun to wear them just to tease him. She knew she could drive him insane with her body and loved getting the rise out of him. It was one of those nights when he followed her up to the bar to get some drinks in.

"So how's it all going with her?"

Robbie was taken aback at his ex-wife asking about his soon to be new bride, "Claire? Yeah it's quite good. Different though."

"Different from what? Me?," she watched as he nodded and grinned his charming squint smile, "In what ways?"

"Just little things really like how she doesn't understand that sometimes cases are more important than being home at the exact same time every night, she accepts my vanity instead of mocking it like you and, well, let's just say she doesn't like having fun outside of the bed." She glared at him under her dark eyelashes as both their thoughts went back to the numerous times they had made love in all the different rooms of their house - even if they were just outside the bedroom they would just do it anyway for the fun of it.

"See that Robbie, you had your chance." Jackie had to turn away at that point because of how close to crying she was. She knew he wasn't entirely satisfied with his new romance and if she was willing to let him back into her life that he would jump at the chance. But it was Robbie who had ended it and left Jackie to pick up the pieces and that was what she couldn't handle.

Robbie understood that he would never be able to make it up to Jackie because of the fact he had left on one of the very few sober nights of the end of their relationship so he had known exactly what he was doing. He hadn't stopped regretting not going back since that night but he knew there was no excuse that would work on Jackie.

When she returned to the home she had once shared with him she thought back to a conversation she had heard between the couple on the night she had saw Claire. Claire had been incredibly uncomfortable sitting in the same room as Jackie, knowing her fiancé had been married to the woman sat across from her. Robbie had tried to reassure Claire that there was no feelings left between them and that he only had eyes for her, she had believed it instantly but Jackie knew as Robbie sat back down that he had been lying through his teeth, whenever they caught each other staring they would do the same and silently challenge the other to break the contact.

In Jackie's opinion if Claire knew the truth then she deserved to enter into the marriage. A marriage where both parties knew they weren't ever going to be truly ecstatic and madly in love. _Oh how cute_, Jackie thought to herself while she turned on the TV, purposefully not looking at the wedding photos on her wall that listed each part of her life, she truly didn't want to have so many pictures of happy times with Robbie but they had been the best of her life and the wall needed some happiness.

Jackie had no idea if Claire was just being ignorant against the feelings that Robbie must show at home or if she didn't even realise what was going on. Deep down she felt sorry for the girl, she knew for definite that he would grow tired of her and leave her, and if he didn't build up all that courage and they grew old together then Robbie still wouldn't be in the marriage that he wanted. But it was all his fault.

She still couldn't get over the fact he hadn't spoken to her about what had happened and just left it in the letter, if he had tried to talk it out with her then they may have actually been able to work their relationship around the problems. Jackie might have even listened to his Sunday school answers and apologies because she had started off the split desperately wanting him back but not any longer. He could try and make it up to her for the rest of their lives but she couldn't go back.

Stuart had told her all the facts about the couple because she had asked and he needed someone to talk about it with. When they chatted it hardly sounded as though Jackie had ever been intimate with Robbie, she was so detached and was just like she was before they dated: she worried about what he was getting himself into and if he even realised how big the commitment was. The younger guy knew how much the ex-couple were seeing of each other and knew Robbie was still pining for Jackie but hadn't attempted to get them back together, he had done enough of that for ten years and they still managed to wreck it.

The TV was still on in the background but by now Jackie was just lying on the seat with her eyes tightly closed, trying to not blame herself for what had happened in the past three years. It was he who had ended it without informing her beforehand, she had had no say in the matter. Excluding the letter he had wrote, but not reading that didn't instantly make it her fault, she hoped.

Apparently the wedding was due to take place in four weeks. Stuart was to be best man, just like at Robbie and Jackie's one. She knew Stuart had his doubts about Robbie marrying so quickly again but the older man had soothed his concerns over some drinks and a meal. It still didn't make Jackie believe they were the perfect couple. She wouldn't believe another word he said about his new marriage. Not after he had vowed to stay married to herself for better or worse.

She couldn't take it any longer, she needed to know what he had been feeling when he walked out. She reached to her right hand side for the letter on the table, it was probably one of the stupidest things to do but it was relevant to the current issues.

Jackie read it and she couldn't resist looking at certain sentences again. If he had said these words out loud to her then there would be no denying that she would welcome him back straight away. It was brilliant and there were even parts which were just dirty enough for her to picture Robbie saying it. But she never could again. She didn't want to hear his low voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear; never wanted to have a deep longing for him to be close to her or feel as though she was falling into his charms again.

She was invited to the wedding but she knew she would end up not attending, it would just be too hard to see the last remnants of her second marriage disappear. By that time Jackie would have to stop herself from remembering how their lips had fitted together for perfectly synchronised kisses; stop from wanting his body to touch every part of, she still did though, his body was so beautiful and tanned compared to her pale skin. Like he had found one of her scars she had found the gunshot scar from being shot by that boy Colhoune back when she had still been married to Brian and secretly holding all her feelings for Robbie close to her heart.

But loving him now wasn't allowed. It was over. They were finished. In a month he would be married again and she would have to start again. Never again could she forgive him for what he had done, both because she didn't want to be left broken again and because she couldn't hurt the other girl even if she wanted to. After fourteen years of knowing each other their relationship was coming to an end and would never be built up again.


	21. Stranger

**Authors Note: **I have been quite cruel to these two in recent times haven't I? Can't apologise though because I like that side of their relationship a little too much, although this one does get far too fluffy at the end! :) Had these lyrics sitting here for months but never got round to trying to think up some ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the song.

* * *

**Stranger by Secondhand Serenade**

**

* * *

**

"Jackie, look over here," Robbie said for the fifth time in a half hour to the annoyance of the brunette at the desk in front of him.

"No Robbie!"

He wished that she would so that their special connection could be formed again. He tried to open her mouth and speak but was unable to form any noise to capture her attention back. He didn't mean to think like this but that woman who had her back to him was almost perfection. Almost, just because she wasn't in love with him any more, he had taken care of that. He wanted her to turn around and see him staring at her just so she could see how beautiful she was.

Just three weeks ago he had went to her place and asked for them to be happy together again. Jackie had watched for the past couple of days as he had broken apart over Gaby and Jamie leaving for Canada after he had chosen not to go with them. They knew that they shouldn't admit it but she was one of the few reasons that he was still in Scotland.

"Robbie I don't know you any more. You've changed recently and I want to know why. You're one of my best friends, I want to be there for you when you need it. I know I say I don't but I lie, you're too dangerous for me to get close to."

He gently pressed his lips onto Jackie's. Her mind stopped functioning properly as she felt them on her. She knew all her coherent senses should be taking over now and pushing him off her but it was too nice a feeling to give up.

Robbie knew he should never have done this, he wasn't exactly using her but he was in a bad place and just wanted a bit of fun. Everyone else that meant something special to him had left, Jamie and Gaby were his only reminders of when he had a family; used to not mess women around every night and when work was actually worthwhile.

Being good with women was natural to him and he knew it. Everyone knew it. But he couldn't pretend that he hadn't been terrified when he had turned up on her doorstep that night. He was just intending to tell her how he felt about everything but when he had looked into those deep green eyes he was lost and kissed her without any more words being said. When they had broke apart for air he hoped that she could see that he meant it when he whispered that he loved her but also that she could pick up on this night just being about getting over all that had happened in the last week with his old family.

Robbie knew that even if she had saw that pain flash over that they would end up in bed later that evening and they did. Jackie had tried to deny the thoughts going through her mind that were telling her he was just looking for some comfort because she had been so interested in the feeling off his warm body pressing her against her hallway wall.

All thoughts of him being completely wrong for her had left both their heads when he moved her shirt off her shoulder and kissed her neck and the surrounding area. The night they spent together was wonderful but Robbie knew that he would have to end their 'relationship' in the next few hours because he just wasn't ready for anything like this yet. He hated knowing that he would be breaking the heart of the angel next to him but there was no other way.

Jackie had shifted in her sleep at that moment and opened her eyes, squinting because of the fact they hadn't got round to closing the curtains in the bedroom the night before. Robbie used his hand to pull her face from it's hiding place in the pillow so he could kiss her. By the time their lips separated her pupils had adjusted to the light and Robbie looked into them, attempting to force her to see just how gorgeous she was in his eyes.

Now he knew she was trying to find herself someone who would give her what she deserved after he had admitted that she should try and win over another guy. Robbie had thought he was helping them both and that he would feel better knowing that she was happy. But seeing her flirting with other men when they were out for drinks was actually crushing him. He wanted to talk to her again but thought that she wouldn't listen and that she had finally gone far enough away to not be able to return to the moment when they had been secretly completely in love with each other even though they hadn't acknowledged it at all.

This night, when he realised she had finally accepted that they needed space whilst he wanted them to rewind, they had left the pub and were just reaching her flat when she invited him in for one or two more drinks. Jackie didn't mean anything by the question, she just could do with a friendly face with her. When they got into the living room he found this was possibly a perfect opportunity to broach the subject that he needed to. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn back round to look at him in confusion. She was more or less cornered by his body and the cabinet behind her and se was now able to see in his eyes that he was having an internal battle as to speak the words aloud or not. He decided to listen to the voice that was telling him to say it,

"Jackie. Darling, I know I can't make you stay with me but do you comprehend how much I care about you? I would give my final breath to make you understand how beautiful you are."

"I can't Robbie, you're too much of a danger," she said before he dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Robbie, please," this time it was a kiss to the lips and his hands taking hold of her hips as she desperately tried to not give in. "Robbie you told me to move on from you, so what's this all about? Just wanting a quick fumble before you find another tart?"

"Jackie, you know you mean more to me than that!"

"I don't know a thing about you any more Robbie. That's the problem. I believed it when you said you loved me that first night but then you told me that we didn't work well as a couple."

"I was upset that night but I did mean it. I love you and I've realised that being without you after I know that you're even more amazing than I originally thought is a horrible place and I don't want to be there again. Please give me another shot, I won't try and use you ever again, you are nothing less than an angel to me and you've made all my dreams come true since the very first time we met," he got quieter with every word he said, before he ran a hand up her waist, making her shiver as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his again.

Robbie was being completely honest with the woman in front of him. He couldn't bear to be without her any longer and when he looked back into her eyes he knew she could see how sincere he was being and that she wanted him this close to her more than she could understand herself.

This time Jackie didn't even try to break them apart, she let her own hands travel up his body and into his hair, their mouths were trying to win a battle of dominance as Jackie worked out that Robbie had destroyed her time and time again yet she had never once been able to hate him for it and as she felt herself being pushed down onto the nearest flat surface she recognised the feelings going through her and never wanted it to end.


	22. Taking Chances

**Authors Note: **Yep still more to come from this set of fics :) I completely adore this song (it never leaves my head which is sometimes pretty annoying) and think that it suits Robbie and Jackie pretty well. Oh and 'll start the prompt table thing when I get an idea, I think I'll be starting with somethign other than 'love', maybe 'sunshine' or 'moonlight' :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters or the song; just the fluffy brain I have that craves this pairing to get together.

* * *

**Taking Chances by Celine Dion**

* * *

"I don't want to be alone tonight Jackie." She and Robbie were sitting on one of the couches in her living room. He had his feet resting on the pale coffee table in front of them - no matter how much she told him off or lightly hit him because of this he still did it - whilst she had brought her own legs up onto the seat and curled them around her bottom.

Robbie had watched her sit like that countless times but he was only now realising how little he actually knew about the brunette who had made him dinner and supplied free booze for his needs: he had never even asked what her favourite colour or book was yet he knew how little those pieces of information would change his opinion on her or change how wanted her right here, right now.

"What am I supposed to do about that? It's not my fault you chose to come over here rather than go out clubbing."

"You could let me stay over." Jackie looked at him, her teeth clamped down on her lip as she shook her head, knowing what would happen if she agreed to it.

She still had no idea about his life before he joined the police. He had always told himself that it was only some childhood indiscretions but even then he now wanted to be completely honest with her. He hadn't figured out the kind of future they would have but that didn't matter, as long as he could have her for just a minute then it would make him feel the greatest he ever could.

Her doubts were clearly shown in her soft features. She thought they were making a huge mistake and there was the possiblity that she might be correct. Even though they had known each other for more than a decade this side of their relationship might be moving far too quickly, and what if they weren't even suited to each other and weren't meant to be together? It would kill him.

But it was Earth that caused humans to be like this. A tiny little speck in the universe made creatures desire others more than they should with their beaty and intellect, and Robbie was starting to resent the planet for the powers it had on him. Or just starting to resent whatever was causing him to feel this way about Jackie.

"What do you say Jackie? Are you willing to take a chance for us?" He wanted to say more but didn't want to push it much further because he knew she would freak out if she realised if they jumped into this that there would be no guarantee that they owuld land on solid ground. They might not end up being able to hold each other's hand if it got to straining and that would be like hell becuase they were known for holding hands before they reached this point in their relationship.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jackie couldn't bear to look at him as she tried to weigh up the pros and cons of this. She did love him. She loved him with every cell of her body but that didn't excuse the fact that this was the guy who had broke her own and hundreds of other women's hearts during his life and she didn't want hers broken again.

"Please answer Jacks."

"With what? Am I suppposed to fall into your arms while you tell me it will be okay? Because if that's what you want then tough, you know me better than that!"

"I didn't say I wanted to do that. I would be happy enough if we were arguing and somehow ended up snogging. I don't give a shit as to _how_ it happens, I just know I want it and I'm sure you feel the same."

"I won't go into details Jackie but growing up my life was crap, I now just want to start again. Maybe you could help me try to do that? And maybe give us a shot; I want to try and show you just how much you mean to me." Jackie had never heard Robbie like this before and although she knew this was his way of saying he wanted to have sex, it was the most vulnerable she could remeber seeing him.

This chance could be everything she had dreamt of but there was something deep in her mind that was holding her back from agreeing to it. It was the fact she had watched him constantly for over ten years and had seen the damage he could do to women. He would make them fall off the edge, deep into love with him and then just toss them away as if they had never meant anything to him, and she didn't want their close bond to end like that.

When Robbie moved closer to her and kissed her forehead there was no turning back from either of them. The spark they had always felt between them had just increased by at least ten-fold and they didn't want it to go away as he took his own hands from the side of her face and started to stand up, thinking she had rejected his addvances yet again. Jackie had had her heart beaten down far too many, mostly by Robbie and she despised him for not ever realising how much pain he put her in. And though she didn't understand why she would always come back for more. He had something about him which she needed in her life and that's why she suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him back down onto the sofa and and kissed him like she had never kissed any guy before. Not because she wanted it, but because she needed it, and he was offering her it on a plate.

Even before this night, before he gave her the option to take a chance, the love she felt for and from him was enough to pull her back time and time again, when she was feeling down about something. He would be there for her even when she would refuse to tell him why, he never let her go.

* * *

Robbie rested the palm of his hand oin her bare stomach and kissed her shoulder blade, pressing his lips further up her neck until he turned her round and put his mouth onto hers. Jackie gave him to him until they broke apart. She rested her forehead against his and whispered into his skin,

"Talk to me Robbie."

"About what?"

"I don't really care. Anything. I just want to hear your voice," she said quietly with a shy smile. As she heard his deep voice in her ear talking about how perfect he thought she was, she could feel his chest vibrating with every word against her own and loved the feeling of it, momenterally forgetting about how stupid the act they had just carried out had been.

She giggled as he ran his nail down her side and kissed her jaw softly but with the occasional nip of a bite. Jackie was still too happy to even consider that Robbie - or even herself - could ruin this in the future becuase they hadn't thought out all the consequences of taking chances, but for now they were too blissful to think of negative issues.

"Robbie, I don't know a thing about how you grew up and it will take a while to adjust to your world but if you really want me then you'll have to realise that."

"I know and I'll love trying to initiate you into my world."

"Oh yeah because I need to be taught how to shag more than four times a day?" Jackie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him as she said it.

"I'm more than willing to try that side out right now," he laughed before kissing her deeply on the mouth and running his hands all over her petite body. He would do everything in his power to not screw this up and lose Jackie; she was all he wanted in his life and she was beginning to see that for herself.


	23. Speechless

**Authors Note: **Sorry it's been so long. I have no excuses. Part of Helen's fanfic birthday present extravaganza (by extravenganza I mean this, a very crappy X-Files one and a random one shot I haven't started :L) This chapter takes this whole fic over 30,000 words :O!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the lovely characters or the lyrics it's based on.

* * *

**Speechless - Lady Gaga**

* * *

He had gave her an ultimatum. After over a decade of flirting it had came down to them sitting in a bar with him telling her to choose between them finally getting together or deciding to quit playing around with the others person's feelings and move on with different people. Jackie had always thought she would be the first too break and tell him there was either to be something to happen or they stop messing around. But she hadn't been; he had been the one to give up after another round of brainless teasing and finally say what really had to be said,

"We can't go on like this Jackie. I think we seriousy have to think about whether we can make something happen between us - I am obvioully talking about romantically - or if it's not worth it any more and we should get on with our own separate lives and find people to love for however long we live for."

Everything had unsettled her when he had said that: how his eyes had penetrated every wall she had built up around her and could see exactly what she felt even though it was the exact opposite of what she said in the end; the way that no matter where she looked she could recall the shading, tightness and length of the jeans he was wearing; that those eyes were making her lose all sense of coherency she whought she had; everything about him.

His dark hair had fallen across his eyes, causing her to remember when they had been younger because he hadn't allowed his hair to get like that in recent years. Those things he had said to her had been stained with the years of lies he had told her. She didn't believe for a second that he would succeed in giving up flirting his day away with her, even if he found someone else to live with or whatever, he would still be attracted to the danger of playing with Jackie's emotions; it was natural to him.

As he had tried to see even deeper into her feelings she was severly tempted to ask him if he was joking; she just couldn't get her head around the fact he was the one to be putting an end to all their meaningless flirting. And if he was telling the truth, what if being in a relationship broke him and led him back to his old ways. She knew she would never forgive him if he did that. Jackie realised that she had always wanted this to happen even if she was scared but that she had never put a lot of thought into the actual result of it.

But she could see Robbie was being serious. She was speechless at what could be the outcome of whatever her response would be.

"Come on Jackie, all you have to do is tell me what you want," the alcohol's effect on him was now evident in his voice and she hated this side of him. Hearing him slurring his words made her realise she couldn't be with him if he was going to get piss drunk all the times. Her heart was still owned by him deep down but part of it had been ripped open by this night. And she knew it was the right thing to do when she turned down his advances.

Even when he started glaring at her under his dark eyelashes she had found herself drawn to him inexplicably. Everyone had always warned her that he would manage to somehow get her under his spell and when he had finished having all the fun he wanted he would leave her completely broken. She knew that yet she still wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone else.

Jackie wrapped her arms around her legs with her chin resting on her knees. She despised herself for getting into such a complicated situation with one of her best friends. But there was no escaping from it now. She was a loser in love, and as if that wasn't bad enough, it was with the one man she had never wanted to feel like that with. She sat on the couch thinking about all the girls she had known whom Robbie had screwed and then never called back. He had hurt them so badly and knew that she could be the worst casualty yet if she allowed him to get close and under her skin.

She didn't know how to act around him at work over the next couple of days; they hardly spoke and if he did come into contact with her she managed to stay as she had been the night he asked her to choose: completely speechless.

* * *

They were sitting together in a pub, drinking and joking around as they used to. Neither had forgot what had happened some weeks previous but had silently vowed not to bring it up again approximately 2 weeks ago. Jackie knew she still loved Robbie with everything she held dear but couldn't tell him now. Not yet anyway. She remembered all the other bars they had been to over the years for drinks,

"Would you give all the clubs and the excessive drinking up if we got together?" Jackie asked that question but immediately thought of the other question that had been plaguing her brain for the past day, could she give it all up to be with him and him alone?

"I know it would be hard Jackie but I would do everything in my power to act however you want me to."

Her mind flashed back to all those memories of both of them chatting other people up or trying to avoid each others' eyes after some blatant flirting between them.

That was the biggest issue they would have to deal with. Robbie and his lust for every other female on the planet. She had no clue if he would want to give them up, or even if he could. It was horrible thinking that he might want to carry on screwing everyone except her.

Would he find it possible to change the very person he was if she promised to him that she would be his, and his alone, always? He was still managuing to surprise her with every word he said and ended up without an answer many times which added to his confusion about how she felt.

Some guy by the door had been making eyes at Jackie for the whole time she and Robbie had been sitting there for. She couldn't resist smiling at him, which caught Robbie's attention and made him look around, confused when he saw that it was a stranger she had been silently flirting with. It was all some harmless stuff, just to tease Robbie to make him tell her exactly what she wanted to hear.

Jackie raised her eyebrows at Robbie, challenging him to choose what he wanted her to do next. She was horrified when he simply stood up and went to get another drink for the both of them. He was choosing to ignore what was going on in front of him in favour of getting more drink?

She bit her lip and let her fringe fall across her face which she already knew would turn him on a lot more than anything any of his normal blonde girls would do. "What's wrong Robbie? Something bothering you, you just seem a bit quiet." Her voice was dripping with flirtation and he hated her for knowing exactly how to toy with him.

"I didn't expect you to be going home with a complete stranger, that's all."

"You're surprised because someone else wants to be like what you are? Or is it because it's me that wants to?" More of her dark brown hair accidentally fell into her line of vision and he was losing his ability to talk more by the second.

"Both," but by the look in his eyes she knew it was because he didn't like the idea of her sleeping around since he knew all about it.

"See you Robbie," she smiled gently, her teeth back on her bottom lip as she turned away in the direction of the other man.

"Can I just borrow my friend for a minute?"

"You can't do this. I need you with me. You see, I have no idea of my limits of drink or sex or anything, you keep me on the straight and narrow. I don't want you to refuse me again because I know you want to give us a chance and I'll attempt to make our relationship as perfect as it possibly can be. Please my daring Jackie, just one shot."

She looked up at his face and gently ran her thumb pad over his lip and stopped it at the corner of his mouth before whispering, "Okay," as she started to giggle for a reason she didn't know and her head fell against his chest. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer.

"What are you laughing at, my dearest?"

"I have no clue," he pulled her chin up from his body as she started to only smirk, he pressed their lips together and tried to convey just how sorry he actually was for what he had done to her over the past ten years. She preferred this means of being speechless to what hse had been doing since he had tried to make her choose between him or nothing.


	24. Til We Ain't Strangers Any More

**Authors Note: **Another Bon Jovi MTJL fic, woop. :) Won't be around for the next week since I'm with a couple of friends for a holiday, ocassional twitter updates but that's about it unless you wish to text me. And I couldn't leave without giving you something to read and leave hyper reviews for *hint*, I'll try and post some more alter or tomorrow if I can. I'm missing one of the new episodes, parents are recording it but still... I like watching it when it airs! :p

**Dislaimer: **Do not own characters or song this is based on.

* * *

**Til We Ain't Strangers Anymore - Bon Jovi **

**

* * *

**

Robbie and Jackie were both feeling quite awkward sitting in a hotel room just with each other for company. Nobody thought that anything would actaully happen at the hotel but they felt it was safer to have some people there just in case. They had begun with some easy small talk and laughs but that had quickly descended into the quiet that was now encasing them. At this moment they were sitting on the edge of a double bed that was in the middle of the room and neither could help looking at the other when they thought they wouldn't be caught.

It was getting harder every day to keep acting as though there were no hidden feelings between them which was having a huge impact on their friendship, but they knew that if they did allow theirselves to feel how they wanted then it would be hard - maybe not as hard as what they had to be like now - but they feared what would happen if the other person hurt them if they were together.

A phone in Jackie's jean pocket cut through the silence and after a "fine", "yeah" and "of course", she hung up and turned to Robbie, "The suspect has been seen over at one of the other PC's location so basically there's no point in us staying here but Burke said since the top brass have already coughed up the money we should take advantage of a pre-paid hotel room."

"Very fair point but one slight problem; there's only one bed."

"Well I probably won't sleep so you can have the bed, I'll just sit and watch TV in the other room."

"I won't sleep either so do you want to watch TV in here, we can get comfy on the bed."

Jackie looked at him whilst trying to work out if it would be a clever idea for them to be on one bed for an entire night together. He shrugged and grinned when he realised what was going through her mind. He turned away and went over to the door and locked it, knowing what Jackie's choice would be in the end.

They didn't know how to reach out to the other any more. Talk used to come so easily with them but now both of them knew that their relationship either had to progress into something more; something deep and meaningful, or they would stop speaking completely and lose the closest person they had in their lives now that Stuart had moved away to another station so that Ewan could focus on one of his clubs in a whole new area.

As Robbie moved back across the room he switched the TV screen on and some news updates were on. He sighed and put on one of the movie channels to one that should suit the two of them if they actually paid attention to it.

She rested her head back on to the pillow as he sat next to her with his back against the wall. He looked down at her with a small smile, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering how we got like this. Stuart's left and we suddenly talk so much less. Shouldn't it be different? Shouldn't we be talking more than ever now that we only have each other since Burke isn't exactly great as a friend?"

Her eyes were glued to his and he kept smiling the same awkward squint grin he loved to put on around her so much. It was while they were locked in their eye contact that they saw in the other person's eyes the emotions that they had never dared to say aloud. She felt his hand gently touch her lower arm, softly running her finger up and back down it. Jackie quickly broke eye contact and got up off the bed when she realised that they were getting to a point which they couldn't get back from.

Robbie could see that she was terrified of what was happening between them and wanted to reassure her, to promise her they would be able to return to the time when they were able to deny their feelings and try to get away with being just friends. He stood up and faced her with the bed separarting them. He ran a hand across his face before he began to speak.

"I know I can be a real idiot sometimes but seriously, you aren't the easiest person to love all of the time either. You can be secretive and bitchy and not nice to be around when you're in one of your moods. But the thing is even with all of that I still love you. Including those negatives, not despite them," Jackie tried to interrupt them after that but he placed his forefinger over her lips and continued, "We have possibly the worst track record of relationships between us and you'll laugh when I say we can just get by with the love we have but I believe that what we have is more special and enduring than anything else we know."

Jackie walked around the bed so that they were face to face with nothing standing in their way. "Do you think I'm just one of your regular tarts, Robbie, because if you do then I'm leaving this room right now?" Her voice had got louder as she said more words and Robbie hated seeing her in this kind of turmoil.

"You really think - after what I just said - that I don't think you mean so much more to me than anybody else, never mind just women, in this world?" She shook her head as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her forehead, whilst whispering that he loved her over and over. Jackie looked up at him and covered his mouth with her own. They knew it was their way of apologising; to make it better for the lack of communication they havd been experiencing since Stuart left; to do exactly what they had wanted to do for as long as they had known each other.

The kiss broke off as she chose to pull off the over-sized sweater down her arms and over her head. There was a light switch for the room next to Robbie's head that he flicked so that room was dark apart from the light the television set was giving off.

"I am so sorry... For everything." he said quietly whilst rubbing his thumb down her cheek a couple of times as she laid back down on the bed, her eyes challenging him to take any innocence that he thought she still had left in her. Talking was out of the question as the space between them continued to decrease and their hands went wherever they could on the other and their lips fought to be dominant over the other person.


	25. Need You Now

**Authors Note: **So I was going to leave this fic without saying goodbye but Emma asked me to finish with this song. And I'm fine with that since it means this has a nice, even 25 chapters. Hope you have enjoyed this ride as much as me. And don't you _dare_ think I am deserting the archive now. I have at least two more oneshots which only really have to be typed up. I love you all and thanks for the constant support over this fic. P.S this chapter has two slightly different time settings in it just so I can show one time where she needs him and vice-versa.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I would have to write 25 songfics if I owned anything from the show?

* * *

**Need You Now - Lady Antebellum**

* * *

Jackie sat on the floor of her living room, sorting through the various picture albums that surrounded her. She had always just put the photographs in the back of the nearest holder and since she had some free time this weekend she decided it should all be remedied.

She had lost track of what hour of night it was since she had her light on and the TV playing quietly in the background. The more recent pictures of her and friends were the most enjoyable because she was finally content with who she spent nights out with - she had got out of all the friendships that had been bringing her down over the years and was left with a smaller number of people but they were the ones she couldn't imagine being without.

All the time she had been sat on the cold surface the phone had been waiting to be used. She wanted to call Robbie so much, she wanted him to call her more though. It would prove to her that he did actually want to be her friend as much as she wanted to be his. Most people would find it pathetic that even after all these years she had no idea how much he cared for her. She picked the small device up and ran her fingers across the screen, typing in the familiar number, praying he was alone and wanting to talk to her.

While she waited for him to pick up she began to wonder if she did ever cross his mind. God, she knew he crossed hers more than should be allowed. She didn't even realise that he had picked up his phone and was asking who was on her end until she shook herself out of thinking about him and finally said a greeting.

"Sorry, I didn't notice that it was quarter past one already. I just wanted to hear someone else's voice, it's kind of boring when no one is around here."

"Jackie, you're rambling. Do you want me to come over?"

"You're probably busy. It doesn't matter," she didn't even pay attention to how bitterly she said that to him but he did. He knew she would be thinking that he had some blonde bimbo next to him in bed, but he didn't.

"I haven't had a date in over three months. Now tell the truth."

"I need you Robbie." She couldn't believe she had said it out loud. Everything she had vowed never to tell him was said in those four words; thirteen years of building up what they had and she had a gut-wrenching feeling she had just took them straight back to the beginning. All her control had left her as soon as she had heard his voice and even then that act was after telling herself repeatedly not to call him. She listened to the click as he hung up the phone without responding to her and it was at that precise moment she knew she had no clue what she would do without Robbie.

She only knew his answer to her plead when she heard a knock on her front door half an hour later and saw him standing there. She bit her bottom lip furiously as she avoided eye contact. The next thing she knew was the feeling of cool arms wrapping around her shoulders. There wasn't anything more than friendship between them, yet, but she still snuggled deeper into his embrace, never wanting to lose him. She knew there and then that he thought about her, that he wouldn't leave her any time soon simply because he didn't want to either.

* * *

He tipped the glass back so the amber liquid burned the roof of his mouth. The whisky was his way of trying to numb away the thoughts that were plaguing his mind. All of them about her. All of them completely inappropriate. Robbie knew he should never have started thinking about Jackie like this but it had all happened so gradually until this point. He would give anything for her to walk through his front door like she used to when they weren't afraid to be so close to each other. Not that either of them had done anything to the other that would be classed as improper but from the slightest glances or hugs they knew something else was hiding inside the both of them.

Robbie took a moment to wonder if she ever thought of him. He couldn't imagine she would ever have the dirty kind that he did but he wanted to know he went through her thoughts half as much as she went through his. Their relationship was still on a uneven ground after she had admitted that one time to needing him and he didn't want to jeopardising it by phoning her after midnight, especially when he had had a few drinks already. But he couldn't stop his hand reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing his own mobile and calling her.

She didn't sound at all tired when she answered with a small "Hello" and he loved the confused tone to her voice.

"Hey, I'll admit I've had a couple of shots but that was required for this call. Jackie, remember what you said when you phoned me up at this time last month? I just wanted to say I feel the same. I feel that way when you are near me and even more so when you aren't there and I haven't seen you in a while. You're everything to me and I promised I wouldn't call you up tonight but I have, so I think you should know that I need you now and always." He couldn't bear to hear a refusal from her so immediately after saying that he pressed the end call button.

He would rather know how much it hurt to be rejected by her than not feel anything for her though. The feelings he had for her were so strong that they had got him through the toughest challenges he had went through. Without her in his life he couldn't even guess what he would be like; she had been the reason for him making choices that changed him for the better, and also the reason for his complete stupidity in other cases when he worried that they would lose each other.

Robbie was in his kitchen a little while later in the early morning and didn't hear the brunette woman quietly open the front door and sneak into his living room, trying to listen for sounds which would direct her to where he was. Jackie watched as he leaned against the work tops, obviously breaking himself apart inside for the first moment of blatant honesty she had heard from him. It broke her heart to watch him like that but couldn't stand it any longer so made sure her top was pulled down far enough to show a little extra cleavage than usual just to make them both more confident and whispered, "I need you now."

He slowly turned to face her as she stepped forward and gently ran her hand across the light stubble that was gracing his cheek. His hands rested on her hips and he pulled her closer to him and she brought her face up to press their lips together in a forceful kiss that they wanted to stay a part of for as long as possible. Alcohol was evident in his mouth as she kissed him but she didn't mind too much because if she ignored that familiar taste their was something new that she had always wanted to experience and she couldn't pull herself away form the person she needed most and who needed her in the same way.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
